Peter meets Ann
by blackfire93
Summary: Wendy's American pen-pal Ann stays over at Wendy's house in London while her parents go to Europe. While staying there Ann meets Peter and Tinkerbell and soon the Darling children are off on another adventure to Neverland along with Ann. How will Ann get along with Peter, Tink and the Lost Boys? Read here to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Ann there's a letter here for you from your pen-pal." Susan said from the porch seat where she was looking through the day's mail. When no reply was forth coming Susan looked up from the mail to see where her daughter had got to. Not seeing Ann anywhere in the front yard Susan sighed and looked to the heavens muttering a prayer for patience before she asked the nearest hired servant, Beth, to find her rambunctious daughter.

I held my hands over my mouth to quiet my giggles as I watched mother look up and mutter what I didn't doubt was a prayer for patience. Turning my attention away from my mother I looked at the envelope she had been holding when she had called for me. "I should ask Wendy if her parents would let me stay over for a few weeks while mom and dad go to Europe to meet up with grandma? She's always pinching my cheeks and telling me to grow up." I wondered quietly keeping an eye on the one hired servant Beth who mother must have sent to look for me, before a bit of movement caught my eye and I turned to see a caterpillar crawling along a leaf.

Immediately it caught my attention as it was a pure blue colored caterpillar reminding of one of my favorite stories, Alice in Wonderland. I was so captivated in watching him thinking that he might just turn and start talking to me when two hands grabbed me from behind. Immediately I kicked out and grabbing hold of the loosened hands I rolled myself forward out of the hands before turning around to see who had grabbed me. Upon seeing the pained face of Beth I carefully took a step over Mr. Caterpiller and began to apologize,

"I'm sorry Beth. You surprised me. I was just thinking about Wonderland you know from Alice in Wonderland. And then you grabbed me from behind and I thought for a second it might have been the Red Queen's men so I just reacted." I said using the handkerchief grandmother insisted I always carry with me to wipe the dirt off of Beth's face. Beth smiled and shook her head good naturedly, "No Miss Ann I should know better than to sneak up behind you, especially since your father brought back that martial art's teacher for you three months ago." Beth said as she stood up and brushed off her dress.

I stood up to coming almost eye to eye with Beth which caused me to clap my hands together and start jumping up and down in joy. "Beth I grew again! We're almost eye to eye now!" I exclaimed happily causing Beth to laugh and shake her head.

"Honestly Miss Ann most girls don't want to be tall at your age…well I guess your definitely your own person." Beth said, the last part was said quietly more like it was a thought she had that accidentally came out. I shrugged it off and beamed up at her starting to skip to the house before remembering that I should ask mother about staying over at Wendy's house while her and dad went to Europe. With that thought in mind I started running busting inside the screen-door with a quick, "Bye Beth!" Hollered behind me while I started searching for mother who must have went inside after asking Beth to find me.

After searching most of the rooms in the house I found mother in my room looking at the clothes in my closet.

"Mother?" I said confused as to why she would be looking over my clothes when I saw a letter in her hands. Still confused and now starting to get a bit worried thinking Grandma might have asked us to go earlier without papa who would not be home for another seven weeks, when mother turned to me her face positively beaming. "Ann honey, your pen-pal Wendy Darling's mother Mary asked if you and I would like to meet them for tea as they are coming this way to stay with Mary's mother for a few days." Mother said.

"Really?! Wendy's coming up here? When?" I asked bouncing on the balls of my feet as my excitement at meeting my pen-pal face to face. Mother smiled at me before turning back to my closet, "In one week. As Wendy is the first girl with whom you have made friends with, albeit only writing to each other is not very informative, we must make sure we give a good impression which means you must be on your best behavior Ann Lynn." Mother said her tone brooking no argument causing me to cross my arms and pout, I hated being on my best behavior it was always so boring.

"But mother Wendy likes me for who I am! And we've been writing for almost two years now so she knows …" My voice trailed off under mother's stern eyes and displeased look on her face, sighing quietly I nodded. "Yes mother." I said. Happy about my response mother turned her attention back to my clothes checking each dress and putting them in three piles, discard, recycle, perfect. Seeing that her attention was diverted I quietly but hurriedly headed down to the kitchen to see if I could sneak a cookie or two from Zoe, the head cook who always acted strict but when no one else was watching she would slip me sweets.

" _Lucky!"_ I thought happily as Zoe snuck me a spoonful of icing she was covering a delicious looking chocolate cake with. Satisfied I headed outside and sat on the porch steps as I ate the icing while sulking at the thought of what horrid dress mother was going to force me to wear when we met Wendy and her mother. "Life would be so much easier and fun-filled if I was a boy." I muttered around the icing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Yawning widely, I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of my sleepiness as my mother sighed at my un-lady like behavior. I shifted trying to find a more comfortable position in the car as we traveled to where we were meeting Wendy and her mother for a late brunch. The car ride took two hours and was very boring so I entertained myself by making up stories about all the people I saw including the driver, Mr. Reed. Finally we reached the nice café where mother said we were to meet Wendy and her mother. Immediately I hopped out of the car and started to stretch however mother put a quick end to that not wanting Mary, Wendy's mother, to see me behaving so 'undignified', I rolled my eyes but obediently straightened up and followed mother into the café.

Mother gave her name to the waiter and we were taken to a nice table where a girl my age and an older woman were sitting. Immedialty I guessed it to be Wendy and her mother however before I could say anything my mother spoke up, "Mary?" Mother said, surprise in her voice making me curious however the other woman who had been sitting down looked up and surprise showed on her face as soon as she got a good look at my mother.

"Susan?" Mary said standing up.

"I can't believe it's you!" Mother said stepping forward and meeting Mary in the middle for a hug.

"I heard that you got married and moved to America but I never heard anything after that and then I got married and moved to London. It's so good to see you again." Mary said as she and mother hugged before moving back.

Deciding to ignore our mother's I walked over to the girl, "Your Wendy right? I'm Ann." I said holding out my hand to shake hers.

"Wendy Moria Angela Darling. It's very nice to meet you Ann." Wendy replied giving my hand a quick shake.

Having gotten the formalities out of the way I took the seat across from Wendy, "So...while my mother's still busy talking to yours are you really like you seem in your letter's or are you a proper young lady?" I asked staring at Wendy trying to get a read on her. Wendy's eyes darted to her mother who was still chatting away with mine before leaning forward and whispering, "Only when my mother's around. I can't wait to get home and let my hair down."

I grinned, "My type of girl. We should see if we can get free of our mothers for a little bit to actually talk." I said. Wendy nodded in agreement and we turned our attention to our mothers who were now sitting down.

"Mother after Wendy and I are finished may we go for a walk to the park?" I asked putting on my best behavior front.

"I suppose as long as Mary's okay with that?" Mother said looking towards Mary who looked at Wendy for a second before nodding her agreement. Wendy and I exchanged smiles before looking down at the menu.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

As soon as Wendy and I were done eating we excused ourselves and walked properly out of the café, as soon as we were out of our mother's eyesight I grabbed her hand and we ran to the park. Once we got to the park I found a tree that we could easily climb up with our dresses and be concealed by from anyone who didn't walk underneath the tree. I climbed out on one of the limbs a little before turning around and straddling the branch while she sat with her back against the tree trunk straddling the branch facing me. "So tell me, in your letters you said that you had an adventure that you couldn't tell anyone about. Can you tell me about it now?" I asked eagerly leaning forward on the tree towards Wendy.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Wendy said wiping her hands on her dress while looking around the tree.

"Try me." I told her seriously leaning forward keeping my eyes on her.

"Well..' Wendy said leaning forward towards me and lowering her voice, 'It all started when I was woke up by hearing a noise that sounded like someone crying…"

 **ONE HOUR LATER:**

"And then we put away our things and hurried into bed and seconds later mother came in and found us. We told them all about where we had been and what we had been doing and it seemed like they believed us but two nights later it was like mother and father thought they had imagined us leaving. And on the third night they didn't believe that we had left at all telling us to 'stop making up such absurd stories'." Wendy said sighing.

"Does Peter come to visit since then?" I asked curiously now completely laying down on the branch I was straddling.

"If he does John, Michael and I have yet to see him or Tinkerbell." Wendy replied.

I was going to ask another question when I heard my mother's voice calling for me. "Oh squid-cakes!" I muttered bringing my feet up and peering around the tree's natural camouflage of leaves to see if I could see her.

"What's the matter?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Our mothers are looking for us. Fortunately, we blend in pretty well with our green dresses however if we don't hurry down now we'll get caught. Wait until I tell you and then jump down and sit at the tree base on the opposite side. I'll do the same and then if they ask we can tell them that's why our dresses are dirty." I told Wendy, my mind racing as I watched our mothers as soon as they looked away from our direction I motioned for Wendy to go. "Now!" I told her.

She jumped down out of the tree and hurried around to the back of it while I kept an eye on our mothers, seeing they were still looking away I quickly jumped down and hurried around the base of the tree to sit next to Wendy. Just in time as I heard both our mothers call our names, Wendy and I exchanged a mischievous grin as we stood up and brushed off our dresses before walking around the tree and towards our mothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE! WARNING! This chapter is MUCH longer then my previous ones =) Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

As soon as our mothers saw us walking towards them they met us half-way.  
"Ann what happened to your dress?" Mother asked me giving me a stern look.

"Wendy and I were sitting beneath the tree over there because all of the benches were taking. I'm sorry mother. I didn't think it would be so bad." I replied as innocently as I could. Thankfully she bought it as did Wendy's mother, Mary, and we were let off with a light scolding.

"Mother. May Wendy spend the night at our house?" I asked hopefully clutching Wendy's hand as she asked her mother at the same time.

"Well…I don't know…" My mother hesitated looking over at Mary, Wendy's mother who exchanged a hesitant glance with her. I knew one more push would get them to agree,

"Please mother? I've never had a friend stay the night before and Wendy won't be staying up here for very much longer. And were the same size so she can fit all of my clothes." I said making my eyes as big as I could and slightly pouting my lower lip.

"Well..it's okay with me as long as Mary agrees." Mother said, I couldn't stop the huge smile that took over my face.

"Thank you mother!" I said happily before turning to Wendy's mother who looked between Wendy and me for a few seconds before giving in.

"Okay, okay. As long as you promise to behave." Mary said give Wendy a look that Wendy caught and gave a serious nod to.

"I promise mother." Wendy replied before she turned to me and we gave a quiet squeal and hugged tightly. We pulled apart when we heard our mothers chuckling.

"They look just like us when we were younger." Mary said to my mother as they watched us with smiles.

"That they do." Mother replied.

"Okay first I'll show you around the house…" I said as Wendy and I walked ahead of our mothers as we walked back to the café where our driver's were waiting for us, however as soon as we were a couple of steps ahead of our mothers I lowered my voice,

"Can you teach me how to sword fight? I can show you the defense moves that I know to." I whispered.

"Sure." Wendy agreed.

Before we got into the car, Wendy hugged her mother good-bye.

"Now listen Ann. I want you on your best behavior. Mary has agreed that Wendy could stay over for the next week and will be coming over tomorrow with clothes for her. Mary is a friend of mine from Saint Anna's school for Young Ladies and I would like her to think well of me and my daughter." Mother said.

"Yes mother." I replied in my best tone of voice looking every bit of the proper young lady she always wanted me to be.

The ride home was a bit hard for me as I wanted to talk to Wendy about her adventure and Peter Pan and Tinkerbell and everything else however I knew my mother was keeping a close eye on me so I was on my best behavior.

As soon as we got home I volunteered to show Wendy around the house and mother agreed sending us along while she went to the living room.

Knowing that I really should show Wendy around since she was going to be staying over for the next week I took her around the house. With that finally out of the way I took her outside and showed her the secret house that papa had built with me out in the woods.

"Come on, the steps are inside." I told Wendy, opening the hidden door in the tree's base.

I saw the surprise and amazement on Wendy's face as she walked into the tree base, as she climbed up the ladder I shut the door behind me and walked up behind her.

As soon as we got inside the cabin in the top of the tree, I grabbed two of the several wooden swords I had along the cabin walls.

"Here." I said handing Wendy one and immediately she began to show me how to sword fight.

The week past quickly in a cycle of waking up early, showing Wendy self-defense moves, eating breakfast, getting a bath, dressing for the day, walking around outside with Wendy talking about her adventures with Peter and the Lost Boys and her brothers, eating lunch, going to the secret cabin in the woods and practicing sword fighting, sneaking into the house and changing clothes for tea, eating a piece of desert and drinking tea while we sat in the living room pretending to be proper young women under my mother's watchful eye, walking the grounds also under my mother's watchful eye, then changing again for supper before finally changing for bed and reading from papa's book of scary ghost stories.

Before I knew it I was waving goodbye to Wendy as she left with her mother to go back to their home in London. However before I had time to start pouting in depression at the loss of my first real friend mother told me some good news.

"Ann since you and Wendy have grown so close. Mary and I decided that while your papa and I go to Europe to visit your Grandmother Sarah, you would stay over at Wendy's." Mother said.

Immediately I jumped up and down before lunging forward and giving mother a tight hug,

"Thank you mother! Thank you!" I cried happily before turning and running inside to start deciding what I wanted to take with me to Wendy's house.

"Ann slow down! Your papa won't be home for another few weeks." Mother called up the stairs after me.

After that the day's just couldn't pass quickly enough for me, mother got so fed up with me and my behavior she had me start taking several different lessons a day to keep me occupied. Right after breakfast there was piano practice for two hours, then painting for two hours, then thirty minutes break, then lunch, then sewing for two hours, poetry reading for an hour, then I helped Zoe make supper. After supper I wrote a letter to Wendy and then was sent off to bed.

 **TIME SKIP TO OUTSIDE OF THE DARLING HOUSE IN LONDON, ENGLAND:**

"Now remember to behave!" Mother scolded me lightly before giving me a hug.

"I will mother." I replied before pulling back and giving papa a hug as well before heading up the steps and going inside the Darling house. As soon as I entered the house I was directed to my room so I could freshen up if I wanted to. I was put into the guest room across the hall from Wendy's room where she had been moved two months before she had stayed over at my place. Apparently her parents thought it was high-time a young lady have her own room.

That night Wendy and I snuck into the nursery where the boy's were and Wendy began to tell the story of Peter Pan and Captain Hook, while John, Michel and I started to act it out. We had just got to the part where I as Peter was about to chop off John, who was playing Captain Hook's hand, when the window to the nursery which had been left open by the boys and Wendy in hope that Peter would come back was filled with the figure of a twelve year old boy and a small creature that appeared to be glowing.

I was the first one to see them and stared in amazement.

"Are you Peter Pan?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five, hope you enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

As soon as I asked that Wendy, John and Michael all turned towards the window with hope in their wide eyes. The boy in question easily entered the room and floated in the air giving me the answer without being verbal.

"This is so cool." I whispered to myself as I watched him float mid-air while Wendy, John and Michael surrounded him all taking at once. Their loud voices caused me to break out of my stupor as I realized that the adults would come looking if we made to much noise.

"Guy's shh! Your parents will hear us!" I said but it was too late I could hear the piano that Mary had been playing stop and I knew that soon either Mary or George would be coming up to check on us because of the noise so I had to act fast.

"Listen Peter come back in two nights Mary and George will be going to a ball for the night. John, Michael get back into bed, Wendy come on we can say that I needed you to show me where the bathroom was." I said shoving Peter towards the window hurriedly.

When I saw that no one else was moving I huffed,

"Now!" I hissed giving Peter a final shove so he was out the window shutting the window half-way behind him before grabbing Wendy by the wrist and hurrying out of the nursery.  
We made it into the hallway and to the bathroom door where I was about to go in just as George cleared the stairs. As soon as George saw us his furrowed brow's lightened up a bit,

"You get lost?" He asked me with a hint of a smile to which I played into nodding the flush on my cheeks easily mistakable for embarrassment.

"Just try to be a bit quieter next time okay?" He said causing me to nod and quietly say,  
"Yes sir."

I turned and went into the bathroom and waited the appropriate amount of time before flushing the toilet and making it sound like I had washed my hands. Opening the bathroom door I walked quietly to Wendy's room with her and seeing that her dad had just started down the stairs we walked together to in front of the guestroom where I was staying.

"That was Peter Pan. The Peter Pan! And Tinkerbell, I mean I didn't get to see her but I saw her glowing and wow! I just can't believe it! I hope he comes back when your parents are at the ball then maybe he can take us all flying? That would be so awesome!" I quietly said barely containing myself from jumping up and down in excitement at what had just taken place.

"Yeah that was him. I hope he comes to." Wendy said happily but a bit calmer then I was.

"Do you think that he will let me fly?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I would love to have another adventure." Wendy said a bit wistfully before we parted and I went into the guest room while she walked to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six, a little longer then the last chapter. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

I ended up tossing and turning almost all night the thought of all the possible adventures that I might be able to have causing my mind to race. After I woke up I laid there for a few seconds not remembering where I was or what had happened. Then like a bomb going off in my head everything came back to me at once, immediately I jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom to wash my face and teeth and then hurried back to the guest room I was staying in. Grabbing a brush I tried to hurry my hair along but it refused to co-operate. Grumbling under my breath I let slip two Japanese curse words I had heard my teacher say often. Finally after five minutes of slowly untangling my hair from the knots my constant tossing the night before had caused I pulled my hair back in a single low ponytail before going to my closet and grabbing the first dress my hand touched. Hurrying I went downstairs and sat down in the living room waiting for Wendy to come down or breakfast to be ready, whichever came first.

Thankfully Wendy came down first and we were alone in the living room just long enough for me to confirm that the night before had actually happened. I couldn't help the smile that took over my face after Wendy confirmed the night before, my heart beat so fast I thought that it would just fly out of my chest and off to Neverland without the rest of me, probably bad mouthing me for being so slow. Pausing at the thought, my fingertips just brushing the jam bowl, I snickered at the imagery before coming back to reality and seeing the entire Darling family looking at me questionably.

"I thought of my mother, she loves Jam covered toast for breakfast." I said, trying to use the truth to my advantage for a turn. Luckily it worked as Mary remembered my mother's breakfast habits from school.

As we all ate, Mary told some stories of my mother and her from their childhood. Causing for a very unforgettable breakfast as I learned things about my mother that I never knew.

When breakfast was over, Wendy politely asked her parents if she could show me around the neighborhood. Her dad wasn't to keen on the idea but Mary gave us permission so I did a fast walk up the stairs to grab my coat which I had left in the guest room where I was staying before walking back down the stairs the same way. Coming over to stand next to Wendy who was ready and waiting for me, I sat down and pulled on my shoes before standing and pulling on my coat.

"Okay, let's go." I said happily.

As we walked Wendy pointed out different places of interest but mainly we talked about Neverland and everything she could remember about it and its inhabitants.

"So besides Tinkerbell did you see another fairy?" I asked curiously.

Tilting her head a bit, her brow furrowed as she tried to remember, "I don't remember but they are so small and unless you know where to look or they feel a particularly strong emotion they are easily able to hide from everyone." Wendy replied.

"Mmm. What about the mermaids. What are they like?" I asked.

"They are beautiful but they don't like to have anything to do with anyone who is not also a mermaid, or mer-man." Wendy answered.

"Hmm." Was all I vocalized as I thought over all of the information that I was gleening. Then another question struck me.

"What are the pirates like? I know that they want to kill Peter and now the three of you but what are they like? Then adult men from here, this world I mean, or are they more like Lost Boys who grew up?" I asked.

Wendy opened her mouth to answer but paused a confused look on her face. Seeing as how she was unable to answer that I waved the question off,

"Never-mind about that for now. We need to come up with a plan for the night your parents go to the ball. Hopefully Peter and Tinkerbell come back and take us on an adventure with them, and if they do we need to have a good excuse for being gone. I don't think pillows and rolled up clothes under the blankets are going to save us but a few hours at the most." I said, pondering on what to do for the night that I hoped was coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here are chapters Seven and Eight. I will separate them when I add them online. Again I'm sorry but there was a big leak and unfortunately the router was right underneath of it and got damaged. Hopefully everything is fixed by the time I send this to you ( there was more damaged then just the router sadly). Anyway enough of my personal drama. I hope you enjoy these next two chapters.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

It seemed like Mary and Mister Darling, It just doesn't seem right to be calling him George even in my head, were downstairs and we were all happily waving them goodbye. I tried to keep cool but I don't think I was completely successful as Mary gave me a look that seemed to say she knew I was up to something. Then they were out the door and it was just Wendy, John, Michal and me and the sitter.

Almost as one the four of us turned our gaze onto the elderly lady named Margret Pennington who was going to be keeping an eye on us, her back was to us as she watched Mary and Mister Darling ride away in the horse carriage that was taking them to the ball they were attending.

"What are we going to do now?" Michal asked in sad whisper as Miss Pennington closed the door and started to turn towards us. The answer came from Miss Pennington herself as she came towards us a soft smile on her face,

"I'm sorry my dear's but alas I cannot climb steps like I use to and so I will be unable to keep you company upstairs. All I ask is that you keep the noise down and come to me if you need anything. I'll be in the living room." Miss Pennington said.

The four of us exchanged glances and then gave our best angelic smiles to Miss Pennington who had unknowingly just made our night of awesome fun possible.

"We promise." The four of us chorused together before turning and walking properly up the stairs heading for the nursery which was now the boys room.

As soon as we entered the nursery we all grinned at each other before running to the window and throwing it open for the honored guests that we hoped was coming.

"Oh Wendy quick! Before Peter and Tink come we need to get changed!" I said grabbing onto Wendy's arm to get her attention as I remembered that we were in our dresses.

"Oh your right." Wendy replied before turning to John,

"John if Peter comes you must wait until Ann and I get back. Oh and don't forget to make the substitutes for you and Michel under your covers." Wendy said.

"Of course. Now hurry there's no telling when he will show up." John replied pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Wendy and I ran as fast and as quietly to the room I was staying in as I had told Wendy that I had the proper clothes for an adventure while Wendy only had dresses and nightgowns.

Entering the room and shutting the door behind us I rushed over to where my suitcase was stored in the closet making Wendy look at me with confusion that cleared up after I re-opened my suitcase and took out the hidden panel.

Pulling out the four pairs of trousers and four short-sleeved shirts that only fell to the waist I set them on the bed and motioned for Wendy to choose first.

After we got changed I put the two remaining sets of clothes back into the hidden panel and shut the suitcase, shoving it under the bed instead of back in the closet for quicker access.

Then Wendy took the dress she had been wearing over to her room where she would create a small bundle under her blanket to make it seem like she was in her bed while I did the same. After we finished we met up in the hallway and the two of us ran back to the nursery mindful to try and do it quietly.

Once back inside the nursery we closed the door and just in time as a figure filled the window from the outside.

"Peter! Tinkerbell!" We all said happily rushing forward to greet the honored guests.

"Who are you?" Peter asked me curiously as he floated mid-air his arms and legs crossed.

"My name is Ann and I want to go on an adventure and meet the Lost Boys and the Indians and see the mermaids and everything!" I said excitedly.

Peter looked at and rubbed his chin, "Well…can you fight? Can you tell stories?" He asked me.

I stood straight and proud as I looked him in the eyes, "Yes I can." I told him.

"Well then-" Peter said as he grabbed the glowing light that I knew was the fairy Tinkerbell and gently tapped her so some of her sparkling light showered over me, then he did the same to Wendy, John and Michal as he finished saying,'-Let's go! The second star on the right and straight on till morning!"

I immediately began to fly as the fairy dust covered me in its gentle glow as my thoughts were more then happy. Flying around the room for a few seconds to understand how to go in the direction I wanted to, I zoomed out the window laughing happily as I flew out in a steadily rising vertical line. I could hear the others behind me laughing and chatting as well, after circling Big Ben and carving my initials into the top of it, something I had been dreaming of doing since Wendy had told me of her adventures, Peter took the lead and we all flew after him in a single line.

"This. Is. Aesome!" I hollered to Wendy who was flying right behind me, she laughed and nodded her head in agreement as we flew straight towards the second star on the right.

"Hey what's your name again?" Peter asked me as he was flying straight in front of me.

"Ann." I replied not offended as I remembered Wendy saying that he hadn't remembered her brothers names at first either.

"Ann. Grab a hold and don't let go. Pass it on." Peter said sticking his foot close to my face.

I could feel my excitement grow even more as I knew that we were almost to Neverland from Wendy's story.

Eagerly I grabbed his ankle and hollered to Wendy who was right behind me, "Wendy, grab a hold of my ankle and don't let go. Pass it on!"

Nary a minute later and the world around me began to vibrate and change colors spinning the world in and out of focus, I forced my eyes to stay open as they wanted to close from the wind and pressure that was flying into me it almost knocked the breath right out of me.

And then there was a faint pop and the world came back into focus, we were flying above the fluffy white clouds in the beautiful blue sky of Neverland.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Neverland." I whispered letting go of Peter's ankle as I felt Wendy let go of mine, tilting I flew downwards towards the clouds and peeked out from one, my head the only thing out of the clouds fluffy and weightless embrace.

"Whoa." Was all I managed to say as I stared down at the enchantingly beautiful land of what was for Peter Pan and the Lost Boy's, a world of eternal youth and adventures. Shaking myself out of my stupor I flew back up to Peter,

"Ok what adventure shall we be seeking first?" I asked cheerfully from where I was flying on his right side as Wendy was flying on his left side and the boys were flying behind the three of us.

"The Lost Boy's will want to see Wendy and the other two first. And I'll have to make sure they meet you so they don't mistake you and shoot you down." Peter said care-freely as he flew his arms crossed behind his head and his back towards Neverland.

"Ok, lead the way." I replied. Peter turned and put his arms at his side as he flew downwards and the four of us followed him. I couldn't help but do spins and swirls in the air as I followed Peter and the others.

 ** _"After all it's not every-day you get to fly!"_** I thought with a laugh as I continued to do different acrobatical stunts that I had read about and had seen papa do in the small one-man plane he owned, when he was home of course. After a moment I realized that I was being watched, turning my head I found the others staring at me. Pausing mid-back flip which had me in an upside-down position I tilted my head in confusion,

"What?" I asked.

"Show me how to do that!" Peter demanded eagerly as he flew over to me and put himself in an upside-down position as well.

"Oh sure." I replied, showing him the back-flip, tail-spin, twirling top, and a few other acrobatical positions before remembering,

"Oh wait. The Lost Boys. Weren't you going to take us to them?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. And you can show them these moves to!" Peter said happily motioning for me to follow him as he took us down closer to tree's and we began to weave in and out of the forest and duck under and over tree branches and shrubs.

Finally we came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. Confused as I didn't see anybody there I turned my attention to Peter and was going to ask him what was going on when I remembered Wendy saying that they had been blindfolded the first time they were taken to the Hide Out Tree.

Sure enough I was blindfolded and lead through the woods before I was pulled to a stop and the blindfold was taken off. I blinked at the sudden change of lighting before I was pushed forward and fell straight into a hole in the tree roots. Upon coming to a stop, I flew straight up in the air, remembering how Wendy had said the Lost Boys had greeted her before, I didn't want a repeat. Sure enough from different parts of the large underground Hide Out several boys came rolling and running and jumped just where I had landed seconds before.

I grinned as I watched them pile on-top of each other before an idea came to me. Having seen a picture of a Buddha statue I took my cue from it and positioned myself accordingly before floating downwards mindful to stay just above their hands reach.

"I believe the one you seek has escaped from your grasp." I said keeping my voice calm and as wise and mystical as I could make myself sound.

That got their attention as the all turned their heads towards me, I couldn't stop the laughter that spilled out of me ruining my mysterious front as I doubled over and floated back and forth uncontrollably at the sight in front of me. From my position I could see something that had escaped my notice, apparently poor Michal, John and Wendy had come down the same hole as I had probably nano-seconds after I had and they were at the bottom of the pile however because of the speed which they followed each other down the hole John looked to be sitting on Michal's shoulders and Wendy appeared to be sitting on Johns and the way they had their arms positioned looked identical to the Buddha statue I had been imitating. As one of the Lost Boys' had gotten spooked and ran up and hid behind Wendy's head completing the image while the other Lost Boys were in a pile of heads and arms at Michal's feet holding him, John and Wendy and the other Lost Boy straight up and down like a totem pole.

There was only my laughter for a moment before the others joined in as they pulled themselves off of each other and I floated back down to greet the Lost Boys. Peter flew down at that moment and immediately began the introductions,

"Lost Boy's this is Ann. Ann, Lost Boys. Okay Ann lets go outside so you can show them those moves!" Peter said gesturing for me to follow him as he flew through another hole in the wall of tree roots and mud. Shrugging I flew after him figuring I could guess who the Lost Boys were from Wendy's descriptions as she had named them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the favorites and followers. Enjoy and review.**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

As I began to show the Lost Boys and Peter some of the moves I had been doing I looked over the Lost Boy's and guessed their names based on Wendy's descriptions of them.

Looking over them my eyes rested on the only Lost Boy with curly reddish blonde hair,

" _ **That must be Curly."**_

Continuing down the line of Lost Boys as I did a cartwheel and a barrel roll I saw the two identical boys and rolled my eyes at the obviousness of their identity's,

" _ **The Twins."**_

Right beside the Twins was a boy with a flute around his neck on a piece of string,

" _ **Wendy said Slightly was very musical and made himself a flute, so that must be him."**_

Moving my gaze down to the last two Lost Boys I found myself unsure of their identity so I floated over to them and talked to them.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" I asked them trying to figure out who they were by their response.

They both answered at the same time however their answers were slightly different,

"Whatever I want." One said.

"Whatever Peter wants." The other said.

I smiled,

"Tootles. Nibs." I said pointing to each of them.

"How did you know?" Nibs asked curiously and slightly wary of me.

"Wendy described all of you to me that's how." I replied before getting bored of doing acrobatical stunts I flew over to Peter.

"So what next?" I asked him eager to begin another adventure.

"Let's see how well you fight." Peter said flying down into the Hide Out Tree and coming back with two swords in his hand and Wendy, John and Michal right behind him. He tossed a sword to me and I caught it like an expert before holding it at the ready as Wendy had taught me.

We began to parry and fly all over the clearing to try and gain the upper hand from each other, I was soon misted in sweat and having a hard time keeping my breathing even as my arm grew tired. However seeing the knowing look and triumphant smile on Peter's face I refused to give up and instead switched the sword from my left hand into my right hand which was my dominant hand.

I grinned as the triumphant smile faded on Peter's face and his brow furrowed a bit as I came at him harshly, in the end we had a draw as neither of us wanted to give in but we knew we wouldn't last much longer.

This caused a commotion among the Lost Boys, Wendy, John and Michael as they had all chosen sides and cheered for either Peter or myself.

Just then my stomach growled loudly causing everyone to quiet down and turn their gaze towards me.

"I'm currently holding a monster in my stomach and it will not be silenced." I said with a shrug.

Everyone laughed as Peter's stomach grumbled and almost in agreement to my statement before we all flew down into the Hide Out Tree and had some food.

Remembering what Wendy had told me I closed my eyes and imagined a large three tier vanilla cake covered in chocolate icing and stuffed with banana's, strawberries and whipped cream and a fork.

The smell hit me causing my eyes to fly open and my mouth to immediately start to fill with drool at the sight that met my eyes.

"Thank you imagination!" I said happily before picking up the fork and digging into the cake.

"May I have some Ann?" Michal asked me from where he was sitting on my left. My mouth was to full to give an answer without loosing some food so I nodded and motioned towards the cake in answer.

Several others asked if they too could have some and I nodded and motioned for them to eat, normally I would be a bit stingy but since all I had to do was imagine the food I wanted to eat here I had no qualms about sharing.

After we got done eating it was growing dark outside so I guessed it was time to sleep and turned to Peter,

"So where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"You can sleep with Wendy." Peter replied pointing to a large bed in the corner that had a fluffy blue blanket and two white pillows on it.

"Okay." I said, starting towards the bed when I heard Curly say,

"Wendy mother, can you tell us a story?"

Turning around I watched as all of the other Lost Boys joined in including John, and Michal.

"Of course." Wendy said and immediately everyone began to gather around her, sitting at her feet while Peter and I floated in the air close by as Wendy began her story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everybody! Here is the next chapter, enjoy and review!**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

After Wendy finished telling her story I helped her take the sleeping boy's to their various beds before with a yawn I turned into our bed, barely stirring as I felt her slip in next to me.

The next morning I woke up confused, excited and curious to see if everything from the night before had merely been a dream or if it had been real.

Finding myself in a small bed with Wendy sleeping curled up beside me in the clothes that I had loaned to her made me smile and pump my fist in excitement before carefully floating my way out of the bed.

Wanting to explore by myself for a bit I started to leave the Tree when I saw a glowing golden light that seemed to be watching me.

Still not wanting to wake anybody up I gave Tinkerbell a smile and wave while whispering,

"Hi Tinkerbell. Wanna come exploring with me?"

When she didn't make a move or a sound I shrugged thinking she probably didn't want to come so I turned and flew up the tree trunk and out one of the many exits.

Not wanting to go to far as I didn't want to get lost I flew up and stood on the highest branch of the tree that I could stand on while being covered by the branches and leaves so no-one could spot me.

After all I didn't want to lead the pirates right to the Wendy, Peter and the Lost Boys.

"… _I wonder if John and Michal consider themselves to be Lost Boys as well."_

I mussed for a few seconds before throwing off that thought with a shrug of my shoulders and turning my attention back to my surroundings.

After fixing the position of the tree by gathering a few different landmarks I would remember I flew down out of the tree and skimmed alongside the ground until I was about fifty feet away from the tree then I burst upwards through the trees causing the branches to shake and some leaves to fall as I flew up into the blue skies with several puffy white clouds.

Laughing I flew up into the first cloud and began to twist around as I began to sculpt the cloud into the image of a bowl of ice-cream with a cherry on top,

" _Well at least it looks somewhat like a cherry…..ok more like a small dot…..let's just blow that away….and done."_

I thought as I circled around cloud and waved my hands dispelling the misshapen cherry on top.

After a few seconds I nodded happy with my finished product when I heard a whistling sound coming closer and instinctively flew down and to the left to get out of the way.

My jaw dropped and I crossed my arms and huffed in anger stomping my foot which really did nothing seeing as how I was in mid-air as I watched a cannonball destroy my artwork.

Turning to look down to where the cannonball had come from I saw a ship and immediate grew happy as I realized that it must be the pirates.

"Yes!" I shouted in joy flying downward like a heat-seeking bomb tilting my body to the side to avoid the other objects that were coming flying at me I flew downwards to the pirate ship.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I flew around the ship laughing at the poor aim of the pirates when I saw the pirate Wendy had told me was called Smee the second to Captain Hook. Flying down I stopped in front Smee and asked him,

"So where's the guy with one hand?"

" _After all I don't want to give Hook respect."_ I thought proud of myself as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes as I nodded my head in a very self-satisfied way.

Less than three seconds later I remembered where I was and flew to the left and then to the right as I zoomed upwards out of reach of the grubby hands that had been stretched out to grab me.

That's when the Captain's cabin door flew open and a tall thin man with black hair and a strange black mustache came flying out of it hollering at the top of his lungs,

"Smee!"

I blinked several times trying to clear my vision that had to be messed up somehow because,

" _Wendy said that Hook was terrifying…maybe it's not hi-'_

"Oh, Captain Hook! It looks like Peter's brought someone new over again."  
Smee said.

" _Well scratch that thought."_

I thought as I watched Smee and the proclaimed Hook turn their attention on me, what really sold his being the Hook was the metal glinting in the sunlight as he pointed at me.

"Shoot down that girl!"

Hook screamed at his men who hastily ran around the ship bumping into each other as they tried to put the cannon's in a position to fire at me.

"This is just sad. Oh well let's have some fun with this!"  
I said shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders, before flying down around the crew causing them to slam into each other as they tried to grab me. Laughing at their horrible attempts I flew around the top sails and grabbed a hold of the white fabric when a genius idea popped into my mind.

Quick as I could I flew back up behind Hook and grabbing his long red fedora off of his head and plopping it on mine before flying back into the forest.

Hurriedly I grabbed several different types of berries I could find and began to mash them together, soon the fedora was overflowing with a pinkish purple colored liquid.

Nodding to myself satisfied with the results I grabbed several handfuls of raspberries and I grabbed several small but sturdy twigs and wrapped leaves around the one end to make a paintbrush then back to the Pirate Ship I flew.

Reaching the pirate ship working hard to stay out of their sight I flew up to the top sails and then began to work on a masterpiece, keeping an ear on the pirates below I painted as quickly and as quietly as I could, just barely holding in my giggles.

Several long minutes later and I had finished my painting of a giant pink colored frog with the red fedora that Hook had been wearing, on top of it. Then below it I put the words,

 **I, Captain James Hook, love to croak.**

Then on the second top sail I wrote, **I, Captain James Hook love, pink unicorns, frilly clothing, the sound of morning alarms and kissing reptiles (otherwise known as my mirror image).**

No longer able to hold back my giggles I caught the attention of the crew and Hook who once again ran out of his cabin at the sound of his men hollering.

All of the hollering ceased as soon as all of the crew caught sight of the mast billowing behind me in the breeze.

Holding up one of the swords that I had swiped from one of the deck hands I swiped the sword down so it was pointing at Hook who as currently turning an interesting shade of red his body trembling with rage.

"To the cowardly worm who calls himself Captain, I Ann Lynn Walker am calling you out oh here you can have your hat back. Byee!"

I said waving to them as I flew away snickering to myself at the look on Hooks face as I flew away after dropping his still filled with juice fedora onto his head.

So caught up in watching Hooks face turn interesting shades I didn't bother to look in front of myself, after all I was flying and over the sea at that so there were no trees of any kind to get in my way.

"Ooph!"

I gasped out as I slammed into something knocking me backwards, twirling around I had my sword in my left hand and was ready for battle when I saw it was Peter who was starring behind me at the two top sails that the crew was trying to bring down to clean off.

All of the Lost Boys, including Michal and John were flying behind Peter and they too were staring at the top sails.

"You did that?"

Peter asked nodding in the direction of the ship as he turned his gaze towards me,

I grinned feeling my mischievous smile curl upwards like a Cheshire Cat as I nodded.

Immediately all the boys surrounded me chattering excitedly and Peter flew over beside me flinging his arm around my neck,

"You Ann, are from here on out a Lost Boy!" Peter declared.

I laughed excitedly flinging my own arm around his neck before we took off in a game of chase, zig-zaging across the open sky.

A flash of light that I recognized as Tinkerbell came over to me and I tilted my head curiously towards her, smiling at her when she came up and sat on my shoulder, holding onto my hair so she didn't fall off before she nodded and I took off fast as I could.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

After we got tired of playing chase we stopped in some tree-tops and rested while I decided to them the story of Alice in Wonderland.

Drawing some of the people and creatures in the dirt below the trees so they had a visual of what I was talking about.

I changed my voices for each character sometimes I laughed so hard along with the boys that I had to stop for a minute to regain my breath before jumping right back into character.

All of the boys loved it hollering out, "Down with the bloody big head!" When I became the Queen of Hearts.

The sky grew dark rapidly and soon we headed home, laughing and goofing off as we flew around the trees, and some of the boys, namely John and the Twins flew into them.

Seeing the vines on the tree had me think of Tarzan and I eagerly looked forward to the next day so I could tell them about the story of Tarzan,

 _"Although I think I'll leave the romance out of it."_

I thought crinkling my nose a bit as I remembered how Jane and Tarzan fell in love and kissed.

We arrived at the tree and rolled down the many holes ending up in a laughing heap of bodies as we all rolled into each other.

"Were have you guys been? Do you know how late it was? I thought Hook and the Pirates had gotten you's!" Wendy's voice said from above our laughter.

Breaking apart we all stood up and I tried to smooth things over with Wendy,

"I was telling them the story of Alice in Wonderland and time just disappeared." I said with a shrug of my shoulder as I threw one of my arms around Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy raised an eyebrow at me and pulled my dirty arm off of her shoulder,

"Well next time make sure you don't leave me behind I nearly worried myself sick!...and I could help you with the story telling."

Wendy added the last bit with a smile causing all of the boys to jump up and holler their approval before we gathered around the table everybody closing their eyes and picturing the food they wanted to eat.

I closed my eyes imagining a large bowl of ice cream with banana's, strawberries, blueberries, and warm pieces of chocolate brownies in it with chocolate syrup and cool whip on-top.

Pausing before I took a bite I closed my eyes and imagined a large hot pizza with sausage, extra cheese and sweet peppers as well. The scent hit my nose causing me to drool before I even opened my eyes.

I licked my lips and quickly began to devour a piece of pizza when I noticed I was once again the center of attention at the table.

Finished chewing the bite I had taken I swallowed and rolled my eyes before motioning to the pizza,

"Go ahead and dig in I can always imagine more." I said with a shrug of my shoulders before taking another bite of my pizza and then shoving a bite of my ice-cream into my mouth.

I grinned when I saw Tinkerbell trying some of the ice-cream, she appeared to love it as she ate almost one fourth of the huge bowl I had imagined.

I snickered as she appeared to be sugar drunk, flying this way and that and from the near constant jingling I guessed she was singing something as she flew around in strange patterns causing all of us to laugh at her silliness.

After finishing our supper I was so tired I could barely drag myself over to the bed Wendy and I were sharing as my eyes began to close on their own and yawn after yawn escaped me.

Finally reaching the bed I dropped down on top of the cover's and was out like a light.


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO EVERYONE! HERE IS …**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Yawning I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands before I slipped off of the bed that Wendy and I were sharing.

Pausing for a second to take in my surroundings I smiled before stretching and then walking over to the table, taking a deep breath in I closed my eyes and imagined the breakfast I wanted.

A dozen chocolate chip muffins with butter melting on top of them, two dippy eggs, three pieces of sausage and two pieces of bacon along with a cup of coffee half of it being the flavored Vanilla creamer that my mother favored.

Opening my eyes I saw the small feast and ate my fill, leaving the rest on the table having drank all of the coffee I was already feeling it's effect on me as my body was humming with energy.

I turned to fly out of the Hide Out and found myself face to face with Peter who was wide awake.

"So what do you have in store for the pirates today?"

He asked me excitedly his loud voice causing the Lost Boys to stir and began to wake up.

Realizing that I wasn't going to get out of the Hide Out alone I shrugged and settled myself in a cross-legged position as I rested my back against one of the walls.

"I'll come up with something while ya'll eat." I replied.

He nodded and the Lost Boys all cheered excitedly as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes and hurried to the table to create their own breakfasts.

Closing my eyes I leaned my head back against the wall breathing slowly in through my nose and letting it out of my mouth as I began to sift through my various schemes and half-baked ideas.

Slowly a plan formed in my head and I felt the evil Cheshire cat grin pull my lips up farther then they ever went before.

Snapping my eyes open I shot off of the wall and flew around the room cackling like the maniac I was before stopping in front of Peter and grabbing his shoulders.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I hollered happily my insanity seemed to catch on as I began to explain my plan in detail and each part the boys would play in it.

"Okay here's the plan first off I'm thinking skunks in the Hooks cabin. To do that I'm going to need Peter to distract Hook and the crew and get them off the ship so the rest of us can we can slip the skunks inside. Then frogs or preferably toads, in the crew's bed and any other tiny bugs like spiders and worms in their pillows, clothes and shoes if they have any extra's. Then during the middle of the night a total ship makeover in the brightest pink shade. What do you guys think?"

I asked proud of my Master Plan.

There was silence as all of the boys exchanged glances before they turned their attention back to me I felt my smile began to slip thinking they would think I was going to far however my smile flew back in place as all of the boys cheered loudly.

"Hang on everyone!" Wendy's voice cut through the cheer's and chatter as we began to discuss the reactions of the crew and Hook and the Twins told me where to find the best worms.

Immediately all talk ceased and we as one turned our attention to Wendy who was standing at the edge of the table her hands on her hips as she raised and eyebrow and glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow and stared back at her,

"Did you want something?" I asked when it became clear that she seemed to be waiting for me to talk.

"Yes! I want to know exactly what…my role in this grand plan is?" Wendy asked her face softening and her hands fell down to her side as she finished her sentence.

Immediately I smiled,

"Your in charge of making the paint and there has to be lots and lots and lots of it." I replied.

With that settled we finalized our game plan before we set into motion our plans to capture first the skunks, then get Hook and the crew off of the ship.

Capturing the skunks was easy it was getting them not to spray us that was hard, but in the end the effort was worth it as we secured nine skunks into Hooks cabin before turning our attention to finding the toads, frogs and other creepy crawly bugs to fill up the crews beds and pillows.

Sadly only two of the men seemed to have spare shoes but we put a spider and a handful of maggots in each shoe anyway.

Then it was time for the grand-finish as the crew were on shore and had a fire going as it began to get dark, Curly watched them while we began to take the paint that Wendy had made to the ship and pour it over everything with the moon lighting our target.

Finally everything was completed and all we had to do was wait for the Pirates to sail back to the ship however because of all our work we were all feeling a bit tired so I began to imagine cups of coffee for all of us and soon we were so jittery on coffee that sleep seemed like a faint idea.

"I can't wait to see Hook when the skunks get him!" I told Wendy who was sitting on the ships railing while I floated in a seated position next to her, having long ago decided not to mention to her that she had sat on wet paint so her butt was going to be pink.

Getting no reply I tilted my head towards Wendy when Tinkerbell flew up to me and captured my full attention.

 **A.N. (I can't wait to see the Pirates reactions to Ann and the Lost Boys and Wendy's prank…)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Prepare to laugh in these next few chapter...at least I hope you did as I did while writing them =) leave a review.**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Tinkerbell chimed excitedly and even thought I couldn't understand her I could guess what she was saying.

"Guy's quiet down! And find a place to hide the sun's starting to rise." I said happily trying to keep my voice down to a whisper which in my over caffeinated state was more like a low holler.

All of us flew up into the air except Wendy who called my name loudly causing me to frown,

" _It's like she wants the Pirates to suspect something!"_

I thought moodily as I turned and flew back to her raising an eyebrow I hovered in the air directly in-front of her.

"Yes Wendy?" I asked trying to keep in a sigh of exasperation.

"I'm stuck." Wendy replied her face tilted down so the fading moonlight couldn't show me her face. I felt my eyebrows bunch together,

"What do you mean your stuck? Just jump off and let's fly." I said crossing my arms and rolling my eyes at her over reaction to sitting on the now dry paint.

"I can't! I sat on the paint when it was wet and now it's dry and if I get up my pants will split open!" Wendy snapped back her head flying up so she could glare at me showing me her red face.

"Sheesh take it down a notch! That shirt goes down to just above your knee, just slip out of your pants for now." I replied.

Wendy spluttered some ineligible words before I saw the moon go down completely for the night and took the decision out of her hands.

Literally.

I grabbed her arms and yanked ripping her off the ship, there was a faint ripping sound but her pants came off of the ship entirely so I had a pretty good chance of being forgiven as I flew around to the back of the ship so the pirates wouldn't see us.

"I can't believe you did that Ann!" Wendy snapped angrily at me.

Rolling my eyes at her tone I replied sarcastically.

"Well sorry MOTHER, maybe I should have left you there to greet the Pirates."

She opened her mouth to reply her face dark red and her eyes squinted before I clamped my hand over her mouth hearing the Pirates draw closer.

I could hear Hook angrily muttering about how 'that Pan wouldn't be so lucky next time' and some expletives here and there making me clamp my other hand over my own mouth so I didn't laugh as his expletives were funny to me for some reason.

" _Probably the caffeine.."_ I thought before nodding sagely to myself, letting go of my mouth to stroke my imaginary mustache/beard combo.

I saw Wendy roll her eyes and watched my hand with fascination as it moved while she shook her head at my outward signs of my inward musings.

Deciding to ignore her as I saw Tinkerbell's signal that the Pirates were in place I flew up with Wendy reluctantly tagging along behind me, my hands now busy curling my imaginary beard.

We joined the rest of the Lost Boys in the air a good thirty feet away from the ship just in case a skunk got loose and we all waited out bodies jittery from the coffee and adrenaline as tried to hold ourselves still.

There was silence for a minute and then….

"SMEE!"  
"CAPTIAN!"  
"I'M GONNA KILL THAT PAN!"

"SMEE!"  
"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!"  
"AGGGGHHHHHH!"  
"SMEE COME HERE RIGHT NO NO NO DON'T SHOOOOOOOTTT! AGGGH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"EVERY MAN FOR HISSS- HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP-!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Prepare to laugh in these next few chapter...at least I hope you did as I did while writing them =) leave a review.**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

We were howling with laughter, our bodies twirling through the air recklessly as we couldn't control ourselves enough to steer properly.

We slammed into each other and the ship, the Twins and John flew into the water as we cracked up, tears streaming down our face.

Both because of the laughter and because of the stench of fresh Skunk juice ripe in the air as we tumbled around, gravity non-existent.

My eyes were practically closed as I was laughing hysterically, my body shivering and shaking as I bounced around like a rubber ball.

Then I heard a scream that seemed to have no end in a suspiciously higher voice then any of the Pirates.

Wiping my still tearing up eyes I tried to focus on where the voice had come from and saw Wendy floating in the air.

Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was wide opened as she screamed, breaking through levels of sound that I hadn't heard even after being forced to go see an opera.

I felt my eyes widen with disbelief, my mouth falling open as my body froze while I stared at her, my mind piecing together the reason for her scream.

For there was, not ten feet below her, a skunk with its tail high in the air it's position suggesting that it had already fired.

For a minute there was silence as all of the Lost Boys righted themselves to see why Wendy was screaming.

Then as one unit we burst into uproarious laughter as we realized that Wendy had been shot by a skunk.

The smell warned me of her approach and I opened my eyes flying backwards to stay out of reach of her new perfume as she came flying at me her face honestly looking like it would explode.

Her fingers were clenched in her palms so tightly I saw a drop of blood fall from where her fingernails were biting into her skin.

Her entire countenance screaming, **WARNING! BOILING TEMPER ABOUT TO EXPLODE!**

I held up my hands trying to muffle my giggles as I attempted to calm her down,

"Don't worry Wendy it will wash out! You just might need to stay down-wind for the rest of the month until it does."

That didn't help calm her down at all as she exploded, jabbing a finger in my direction,

"THAT'S IT! I AM SO SICK OF YOU! FIRST YOU DON'T TELL ME THAT I WAS SITTING ON WET PAINT WHEN YOU KNEW I WAS BLOODY SITTING ON IT! THEN YOU LAUGH AT ME WHEN I GET HIT BY A SKUNK! DO YOU BLOODY KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET RID OF THE STENCH!?" She screamed at me,

I raised my eyebrow affronted at her tone,

"Of course I do that's why we went with them. Duh." I replied rolling my eyes.

For some reason this upset her so badly all she could do was fume with incoherent words before flying off.

Blinking I watched her fly away then turned my attention back to Peter and the Lost Boys who were exchanging glances.

"I think she'll be fine after she gets a bath and some sleep. After all we've been awake for too long." I said with a shrug when they turned their eyes towards me.

"That and I think it's the first time she's ever drank coffee our mother forbids us kids from drinking it but father sometimes slips some to me. And Michal here has taken a few sips when Father isn't looking." John said flying over to me.

We all silently agreed that that was probably what was wrong with her before we turned our attention back to the ship that now had a new set of phrases flying off of it.

"PINK!? PINK?! WE'RE BLOODY PIRATES! WE DON'T DO PINK!"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! YOU HEAR ME PETER PAN! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!"

"I THINK IT LOOK'S BEAUTIFUL!"

 ***crickets chirp here as all the pirates and kids turn their attention to the large pirate who had spoken that last sentence***

"What? It looks like the sky during the sun-set. I think it's a lovely shade." The large pirate defended crossing his arms.

Hook twitched and rubbed his eyebrow causing everyone to wince away from the scent that his moving had stirred up,

"Someone toss him overboard." Hook said tiredly before turning and heading back to his cabin.

Seconds later he came running out of his cabin screaming,

"SMEEE GET THEM OUT OF THERE! GET THEM OUT NOW!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Prepare to laugh in these next few chapter...at least I hope you did as I did while writing them =) leave a review.**

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

After we got a hold of ourselves long enough to steer we flew back to the Hide Out and promptly passed out where we landed. Shivering as a sudden cool breeze brushed my bare foot I twitched and rolled over reaching for the blanket,

 _"Wendy's prob…hoggginnnn…"_ Was my semi-coherent thoughts as fell asleep again before ever finding the blanket I had been reaching for. When I finally woke up I yawned and sat up to yawn before grimacing and flying back downwards as my morning breath hit my nose.

 _"EWW! I never thought anything could smell that twisted!"_ I thought as I clamped my hands over my poor nose,

 _"Luckily I know a great remedy! Bowls and bowls of ripe and juicy strawberries lightly drizzled with chocolate and blackberries in a bowl of milk and sugar…and two pieces of cinnamon and sugar toast with butter."_

Opening my eyes, I gratefully grabbed a strawberry from one of the three bowls of them now sitting to my left and popped one in my mouth savoring the taste.

Then my world literally began to shake and I jumped up flying into the air thinking there was an earthquake only to look down and see that I had been sleeping with my head on Curly's stomach.

Blinking for a minute as my brain slowly began to clear itself of cobwebs and started to work I realized that the what I had thought to be a giant Curly who had eaten everyone else was in face a large jumble of all of the Lost Boys and Peter.

 **"You fell asleep as soon as you flew into the hide out don't you remember?"**

"As if she could remember anything with that much caffeine pumping through our veins. It's a wonder our heart didn't stop."

 **"I'm trying to SLEEP!"**

 _ **"Yes we is so you be keeping the noise down or we been pounding you into mush."**_

"Oh come now girls. Speak in proper sentences and quit slacking. Oh! My goodness, comb your hair it's positively frightful!"

 _"Everyone take a step back for a moment. Remember we are all trapped in here with each other so even though we don't get along we should at least be cordial."_

 _ **"Okay Imma stop you there sis. Jist cause we stuck here don't mean we need to stay in these here quarters."**_

 **"YEAH!"**

Blinking slowly I watched as seven very different looking versions of myself who had just been talking to each loudly jump up and storme out of the Hide Out.

"Okay I'm clearly insane and going back to sleep where the weirdness makes sense." I muttered laying back on Curly's stomach and closing my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prepare to laugh in these next few chapter...at least I hope you did as I did while writing them =) leave a review.**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

When I woke up I immediately wished I hadn't as a headache the likes of which I had only experienced once before because I had eaten the entire four tier chocolate cake with butter-cream icing stuffed with fudge and drizzled with caramel that had been for my birthday party (there was no party after I fell into a sugar coma).

Slowly I managed to pry one of my eyes open only to flinch at the brightness of the sunlight that was filtering into the Hide Out tree and promptly closed my eye again.

Raising my arm to cover my eyes was a hard chore but worth it when it took away the dreaded light behind my eyelids.

"Are we dead?" I head one of the Twins ask with a groan from my left.

"What happened?" John asked from somewhere to my right.

"To much caffeine." I replied tiredly.

"No talk. More sleep." Peter said.

We all agreed to that and promptly fell asleep again. Opening my eyes two things struck me at once, first there was no more headache, second the sun was no longer shining.

I grabbed a bowl of strawberries and jumped up into the air and floated above the slowly awaking pile of Lost Boys who began to chatter as they realized that the horrid headache was gone.

Peter flew over to me and I offered him a strawberry which he took and after chewing he spoke,

"New rule. No one is EVER allowed to have that much caffeine every again!"

I was about to agree when a brilliant idea struck me,

"How about no Lost Boy or Girl is allowed too have that much caffeine again because I know some people who would just love that after headache." I said feeling my grin nearly split my face in two.

Peter looked at me weirdly before realization set in and he to grinned, we looked towards the other Lost Boy's who had quieted down and they grinned back at us.

 _"We look like a group of demented Cheshire cat's from Wonderland."_ I thought with a snicker as we began to plan our next attack on the Pirates of Neverland.

After we created the perfect plan we had a light snack before we left the Hide Out to began to gather all of the things we would need for our upcoming surprise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope ya'll are enjoying this story only a few more chapters left. Leave a review and let me know whatcha think.**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Okay troops! We have the advantage, the Lost Boys and Girl power and the element of surprise! We go for blood today! NO MERCY!"

I shouted walking back and forth in front of the Lost Boy's along with Peter as we spoke our speech at the same time.

The Lost Boy's broke out into a roar of agreement slamming their new staffs onto the floor of the Hide Out causing some dirt to fall from the ceiling. We began to collect our pack's of devilish surprise's when Wendy flew down into the Hide Out.

Gasping I immedialty covered my nose, my eyes' watering from the stench that all though not as pungent as it first was, was still very strong.

"Where have you guy's been?" Wendy asked crossing her arms her face twisted in a scowl.

Peter stepped forward bravely as the rest of us were backing away to try and escape her odor.

"We have been here. Why are you here?" He said.

Wendy's mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes filled with tears,

"What you get a new girl and suddenly I'm nothing? Is that it! I can't belive you Peter!" Wendy sobbed before she turned and flew out of the Hide Out.

Her tears tugged at my soul and I went up to Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go talk to her. Why don't you guy's carry out the attack without me?" I suggested knowing that finding Wendy wouldn't be hard but getting her to calm down and see things clearly would be a bit difficult.

Peter blinked at Wendy's exit before shrugging, "If you think so. Come on guys!"

Peter called as I handed him my pack before I flew out of the Hide Out and followed my nose to where Wendy was.

Finding Wendy sitting in the water at the base of a water fall I flew over and hovered above the ground in a cross-legged position. For a minute there was silence then Wendy spoke,

"What *sniff* are you doing here *sniff* don't you and the boys *sniffle sob* have a prank to pull?"

"They can pull it just fine without me. Besides while they are fun to hang out with no one understands a girl like another girl." I said.

There was another pause before I spoke up again.

"Look Wendy I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you thought I was taking your place. Which I'm not, there's no way I can fill in the place of you. You're their 'mother,' the one they look to for reassurance. The one they trust and would fight boat loads of Pirates at any time to get home safely. Sure they have fun with me now, but all I am to them is another Lost Boy. A brother. I could never fill the place in their heart that's labeled mother. And if you think about it Peter wasn't trying to be rude you know he's blunt and has no experience with a girls feelings. It's just the skunk's..er…um..'perfume' is still a bit strong that's all."

I said trying to reason with Wendy.

There was a few seconds of silence before Wendy sighed and turned towards me her face red from crying and her eyes looking a bit bloodshot.

"Do you mean all that?" She asked quietly. I nodded and opened my arms for a hug, inconspicuously taking a deep breath in and holding it as she came out of the water and tackled me in a wet and stinky hug.

"…..so how about I find some tomatoes?" I offered to Wendy who's head was buried in my shoulder.

I felt her nod before she pulled back and wiped her nose on the back of her shirt sleeve her eyes conveying her embarrassment tinged with humor,

"Yeah. That would probably be best." She replied.

I grinned at her which she returned before she went back into the water to soak and I went in search of tomatoes only to find the Lost Boys behind a large boulder obviously eavesdropping.

Crossing my arms I raised my eyebrows and mimicked tapping my foot on the 'ground' impatiently as I was floating.

"Well aren't you guy's going to apologize to her? She is still your 'mother' even if she smells a little funky." I said.

They all grinned sheepishly at being caught before nodding and taking off going back towards Wendy while I went in search of tomatoes once again,

"I better get nine times the amount I'll need." I muttered subtly sniffing my shirt and cringing at the odor emanating from it.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Finding the tomatoes took me a little while seeing as how I had to find so many of them and take them all back to the waterfall where the Lost Boys were all crowding around Wendy.

However after all of the hard work to get the tomatoes getting the Lost Boy's to use the tomatoes was quiet easy.

I simply began to pick them up and throw them at different boys and they began to return the favor.

Soon it was a free for all as we raced around the waterfall throwing our 'missiles' at each other and laughing as we had a blast.

Even Wendy joined in to our collective surprise.

When all the tomatoes were used up we used the waterfall like a slide and washed off the tomatoes that thankfully took the skunk smell with them before finally all of use headed back to the Hide Out.

When we got back to the Hide Out, realizing that we hadn't carried out our assault on the Pirates we decided to include Wendy in our plans, although it was to late or early to do what we had planned.

"Sure I'll help!" Wendy agreed almost immediately once again surprising all of us.

"Okay I guess we'll go tonight that sound good?" I asked and there was a general agreement so we all went to bed.

Waking up the next morning I was surprised to find Wendy already out of bed and imagining up different breakfast's for all of us.

"What's the occasion Wendy?" I asked curiously as I floated to the table.

"Nothing, I just thought that as a mother I should start the day off right with a good breakfast." Wendy replied giving me a smile.

"Oh. Want me to wake up the guys?" I asked ready to start a string of early morning mischief.

"No I'll do that, um maybe you could fill this up with water?" Wendy asked me holding out a bucket.

Shrugging I nodded and took the bucket before heading to a nearby stream for some fresh water.

Once I returned from the stream I held out the bucket to Wendy who had woken up the Lost Boys and they were now sitting around the table.

"Thanks Ann." Wendy said, taking it and beginning to fill up our cups with water.

"No problem." I replied flippantly more interested in the maple sausage and cheesy potatoes that were calling my name.

After breakfast we all flew out to play a game of tag while Wendy stayed behind to 'clean up our messes' as she put it.

Before I left I did warn her not to mess with the items that littered the one corner of the room and I warned her away from the staffs and bags that we had our evil plan's for the Pirates later that night stashed in.

Then we were out playing different games as soon as we became bored of the one and before we knew it Wendy was calling for us for lunch.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

As it turned out Wendy hadn't totally forgiving all of us for the skunk getting her and so, sadly with the water I had brought her, she had created medicine.

Grimacing, I wrinkled my nose at the sight of the nasty stuff, thinking of all the times I've had it forced down my throat by the Doctor and my parents who claimed it was 'good for me.'

I heard the Lost Boys groaning and Tootles came up beside me to whisper in my ear,

"Take it all down in one gulp or else the taste will kill you."

I swallowed as I eyeballed the stuff that Wendy was stirring with a smile,

"Will do." I replied.

Sadly I was first in line, as I had thought of lunch in a good way and not in a 'Wendy's trying to trick us way'.

I stepped up and stared at Wendy pursing my lips as she held up the small bit in a cup for me to swallow,

"You know Wendy it's only fair that the Mother should try the medicine first, just to make sure it's okay for her kids to take." I said handing the cup back to her.

I saw her eyes narrow a bit and smirked at the slight grimace that touched her lips as the Lost Boys agreed loudly from behind me.

"Fine." Wendy said after a few seconds and promptly swallowed all the contents of the cup.

"There it's safe." Wendy said as she refilled the cup a bit fuller this time though and handed it back to me.

Knowing I couldn't put it off I took a deep breath and held it before gulping down the contents of the cup and then promptly flying to the table where I made myself a chocolate cake with buttercream icing filled with chocolate ice-cream and layered on top with strawberry slices and took a large bite out of.

I continued to hold my breath until I had taken to bites of my creation, feeling like my lungs were about to explode I began to breath normally again and found with great joy that the taste of the medicine had vanished.

" _Thank heavens for that!"_ I thought happily eating away, I heard a noise next to me and without turning my attention towards them I made another fork which I handed to them.

Seeing as how I had allowed Tootles to eat with me the other Lost Boys, once they had finished swallowing their medicine, came racing over and began to eat the ice-cream cake.

" _I wonder why no-one's ever thought of this before? This is amazing!"_ I thought letting my eyes close in joy as I took another bite.

Finally the ice-cream cake was gone and we decided to make sure that we had everything ready for tonight.

"Okay John do we have all of the staffs?" I asked.

"Affirmative." John replied after several seconds of counting the staffs he placed them on the table.

"Great. Nibbs did any of the ballons break?" I asked turning my attention to Nibbs where he crouched and gently looked through our bags.

"Nope, their all good." He replied allowing all of us to let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Peter have the Pirates moved their position?" I asked turning my attention towards Peter who had just flown back into the Hide Out.

"They moved a bit farther away from land, but not enough to change the plan." Peter replied.

Nodding I turned my attention towards the Twins and Michal,

"Do we still have the advantage of silence?" I asked sternly as they had the habit of starting an argument and play fighting when left alone for a more then a handful of seconds.

They exchanged glances and then their faces became stern, it was so adorable I had to bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing at how cute they were.

"We do!" They all said.

"Alright! Tootles bring Wendy up to speed, tonight the moon turns red!" I stated and we all cheered although Wendy looked a tad worried so I pulled her to the side and whispered,

"Cranberries are our key ingredient." In her ear and her worry disappeared and she gave me a small smile of relief.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I kept watch and let out the whistle as soon as the sun started to disappear, all of us gathered together and pulled on our packs and grabbed our staffs.

Peter, in a surprisingly thoughtful move, had found one for Wendy as well so now we were all suited up.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded to Peter who nodded back and then he flew out of the Hide Out with me right behind him with the Lost Boy's in pairs behind us and Wendy flying in the back.

We flew low to the water to avoid being spotted as we spread out in a pre-determined flight pattern so we would circle the ship.

I could feel my body humming with pent up energy at the thought of the prank we were about to pull.

The sun went down and thankfully the moon was a faint sliver so we didn't have to worry about being spotted as we rose up from our low positions and flew up into the sky.

Surrounding the boat on all sides we all reached into our packs and took out a single bag before flying down towards the Jolly Rodger and sneaking into the kitchen, one of us keeping lookout as we all took turns flying in and dumping highly concentrated caffeine contents into the barrels of drinking water in the kitchen. Then flying up and away from the ship we all grabbed a balloon placing it at the large curved end our staffs we positioned the staffs and then on a flash of light from Tinkerbell we all tossed the balloons towards the ship.

There was hardly any sound when the balloons landed on the deck of the ship causing a collective sigh of relief before we all began to reach for a new balloon and began to throw them in random directions at the ship.

As I was focusing on aiming right outside of Hooks cabin Wendy flew over to me, my tongue was poked out of the side of my mouth as I concentrated on aiming my staff so I didn't spare a glance at her.

"So what's the balloons filled with? Tootles didn't really explain that part." Wendy asked me in a hushed whisper.

I didn't answer as I pulled my staff and with a single motion tossed it towards Hook's cabin door, squinting my eyes I tried to follow the progress of it and felt a smile creep over my mouth as it landed where I had aimed.

Splitting my attention between Wendy and getting another balloon out of my pack I was going to answer when Wendy asked another question,

"What are the balloons made-out of anyway?"

I gently pulled a balloon out of my pack and turned towards Wendy as I cradled it in one hand,

"We made them out of a certain type of leaf and seaweed." I answered proudly.

"What are they filled with? And how to they explode on impact if their made from leaves?" Wendy asked curiously.

I grinned and took a deep breath before I began to explain while setting the balloon on the curved edge of my staff and getting ready to throw another one.

"Well I wasn't sure how to make them or get them to explode either then John came up a great idea. What we did was make like a cranberry and fish guts, the fish guts came from the sirens who threw them at us to keep us away from them. You should have been there it was hysterical fish literally came flying out of the sea and hitting us, anyway we used that and made like a jelly paste and put it into the leaf and tied it with seaweed and put it in the back of a cave to get it cold down enough to stay in shape. And well I'm not going to claim to be smart enough to know what John rigged up but basically when the balloon slams into something solid the balloon bursts causing the fish guts and cranberry paste to fly out and splatter basically everywhere. This is the second stage of our prank. Wait until you see stage three."

I said happily without pausing to take a breath as I threw my last balloon at the ship. There was a moment of silence and I kept my attention on the ship waiting for Tinkerbells signal to move onto phase three.

"You mean, my brother John Napoléon Darling, knowingly helped create these….balloons." Wendy asked slowly as if she was in a great deal of disbelief.

I turned sideways flashing her a grin,

"I know! Your brothers are awesome!" I told her before all my attention focused on the second flair of light signaling the start of the next phase.

"No time to talk now Wendy phase three is starting." I said flying away from Wendy and straight up into the air, coming to a stop beside Nibs who saluted me as I gave him my pack and staff.

Tinkerbell was there was well after she sprinkled the bluish colored pixie dust that was streaked with its natural golden color over my eyes and head I stiffened my back and saluted them both before breaking out in a wide grin as I turned head over heels and flew straight down into the water.

With the pixie dust on my eyes I could see clearly underwater as well as breath underwater finding the anchor I moved the sand away from it and then grabbing it I began to swim.

Slowly at first but soon picking up speed I swam around in a large circle shape underneath the boat rising up slowly from the bottom with each lap I took.

I was when I reached a certain height Peter was waiting and began to swim around in the circle shape with me at the same speed, holding half of the anchor.

Rising up a bit farther we were joined by John, then Nibs, then Tootles, then Curly by this time we were only about twenty feet under the water now and we had created a whirlpool like current that was spinning the ship like crazy.

Peter gave the single and we all let go of the ancho shooting up and out of the whirlpool that we had created and into the air, meeting up with the Twins, Michael and Tinkerbell who were waiting a way's away from the swirling ship with Wendy.

Smiling we gave each other's high-fives as we took back our still half-filled packs and staffs.

"On to phase four!" Peter said.

With smile's we all began to dive bomb the swirling ship whos crew were now awake and shouting out in fear and disgust as they fell on the slippery remains of our balloons.

As the sun started to rise up we all happily flew to the Hide Out which was starting to feel like home to me. We all set our packs and staffs down before climbing into bed exhausted, I was just about to fall asleep when I realized that Wendy hadn't climbed into the bed.

" _Wonder what she's doing?"_ Was my last coherent thought.

 **(Nobody's pov)**

Wendy stared down at the sleeping face of her brothers unable to believe that John had willingly created such a horrible device as that stinky balloon.

"I think you all need to be taught a lesson." Wendy declared as she turned her gaze to the rest of the sleeping Lost Boy's and Ann who was fitting in wonderfully as another Lost Boy.

Nodding her head firmly, Wendy began to think up a plan.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Waking up I yawned and stretched out as far as I could before cracking my neck and getting out of bed. As I stood up I realized that while stretching I hadn't hit anything, causing me to look backwards at the bed.

I was surprised to see it was indeed empty, turning my head back to the front I looked around the large room and felt myself relax as I noticed Wendy already sitting at the large table.

"Hey Wendy, whatcha up to?" I asked as I sat down beside her, causing her to jerk in surprise.  
"Whoa. I didn't mean to scare you." I said trying not to giggle as she nearly fell off the bench in her surprise.

"It's okay. I was just deep in thought. So what's for breakfast today?" Wendy asked me cheerfully as she sat back down.

"That's a good question." I replied before staring at the table pursing my lips as I thought over the choices as I had been voted to create the meals as everybody enjoyed what I thought up.

Finally I decided on a breakfast of fluffy biscuits with some butter and apple jam, peach jam and grape jelly to put on-top of them should we want to.

A big plate of dippy eggs, another large plate of maple sausage, a smaller but still large plate of bacon, 2 pieces of buttered toast for everyone, 11 stacks of two banana, blueberry and strawberry pancakes covered in butter, maple syrup and chocolate syrup all of them having chocolate chips in as well.

To drink I thought up a cup of milk, orange juice and strawberry flavored lemonade for everybody with a cup of coffee with some light creamer for me.

After breakfast we all flew outside and began to play a game of ground tag, no flying aloud. Collapsing to the ground after two hours of playing we all struggled to catch our breath when a thought hit me.

Rolling over to my side to face Peter who was lying to my left I curiously asked,

"Hey Peter, why haven't you played pranks on the adults of the 'Other World' when you fly over there?"

Peter rolled over to face me, surprise on his face, "I never thought of that." He replied.

For a second there was silence and then we grinned mischievously at each other, I could feel my face aching at the large smile I was giving.

"Well now, what should we do?" I asked rhetorically as I rolled back over onto my back, seeing Peter do the same out of the corner of my eye.

"Everyone! Lets go!" Peter shouted enthusiastically as he shot straight up into the sky.

Laughing we all shot up into the air after him except Wendy who had said she wanted to clean the Hide Out up a bit so she would be staying behind.

Shrugging we accepted her decision and flew off to pull some pranks on unsuspecting 'proper' adults.

 **Nine hours later:**

Collapsing back into my bed I heard the others tiredly fall into their beds as well, I felt a giggle fit threaten as I thought about some of the pranks we had pulled over in the Other World.

" _Flying bloomers from Big-Ben, scaring the pigeons in the park causing them to poop on those stuffy bankers, pouring fish smelling water over the gossiping ladies on the corner, painting those car's pink with yellow splotches….oh yes today was a fun day."_ I thought as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

 **(Nobody's pov)**

As soon as Wendy felt Ann and the others had fallen into a deep sleep, thanks to their mischief which had kept them busy all day, Wendy carefully scooted out of the bed she shared with Ann.

Sneaking outside Wendy walked with purpose, coming to a small cave in the ground where she had stored her 'surprises' for the Lost Boys and Girl.

"Maybe this will get them to see what they're doing isn't fun and hopefully this will snap John and Michael out of whatever had gotten into them." Wendy whispered as she reached down into the cave and began to pull things out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Yawning I stretched as much as I could while staying on my side so I didn't accidentally hit Wendy. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and felt my eyes immediately start to burn as a smell hit my nose.

Feeling my nose wrinkle in disgust my eyes flew open and I looked for the source of the smell while pinching my nose and holding my shirt up over my mouth so I didn't breathe in anything.

Pulling my shirt up to my hand that was pinching my nose I used my now free hand to reach over and wake up Wendy as I turned to look at her and found myself staring down at a cage with three sleeping skunks.

I gulped down my immediately reactions which were to jump up and flee, as that would have undoubtedly woken up the skunks and left the others at their mercy.

Searching and not finding Wendy I looked back at the cage and found that a rope hooked the cage door and it tied around my ankle so if I had sat up the cage door would have opened.

Untying the rope from my ankle I thought happy thoughts and easily flew up wards. Floating over the Lost Boy's I found that there was something ready to fall on-top of them, or into their beds as well.

Tootles had a cage of mice that would spill out onto his bed should he shift his weight.

Curly had large bucket of water filled with what I knew to be called Casablanca Lilies, thanks to one of the many books I had read back home, I knew that they had a really sweet smell that would definitely attract bee's.

The Twins who were sleeping in the same cot to make place for John and Michael to sleep, had a bucket of banana peels teetering over-top of their heads, and if they should they roll over the bucket would dump.

Over Peter loomed two buckets of pink 'paint' that were ready to dump their liquid load on-top of him as soon as he sat up, Nibs and Slightly both had three small cages, each with a sleeping chipmunk inside and I saw several acorns scattered in their beds.

Over John was two buckets one holding pink colored sand, the other one holding tree sap.

Michael, unlike the rest of us, didn't have anything done to him however his beloved Teddy Bear now had bright pink fur.

As I finished my fly over I noticed Peter stirring, he was usually up right after me. Immediately I flew over to him and clamped my hand over his mouth while whispering in his ear,

"Stay still and open your eyes Peter!"

I felt him immediately try to squirm out of my grasp before he recognized my voice and his eyes which had snapped open took in my face. Holding one hand in place to keep him from moving I pointed upwards towards the two buckets of pink paint.

Together we went around waking the Lost Boys and after telling them to keep still and showing them the traps, we all made it out with only Johns trap spilling as he woke up before Peter or I could get to him.

I could feel anger boiling my blood as I thought of the one person who could be responsible for this, my anger growing as Michael began to cry over his newly colored Teddy Bear.

We all flew outside of the Hide Out carrying out the animals and buckets of liquid, setting the animals free farther into the woods we met back up at the Hide Out and I could see anger and realization setting into each face.

Especially Johns as he came back from the waterfall where he had tried to wash off the pink sand and tree sap but there were still clumps of it on him, especially in his hair, and he couldn't get it off of his glasses which he had reached for to put on as he sat up which had triggered things.

We flew off in a silent group as we went in search of Wendy and found her sitting in a large flower clearing we dropped to the ground in front of her. A huge smile broke out on her face and when she saw John, she started laughing.

"Seriously Wendy!? You violated our trust! We don't do things like this to each other! Especially not while we're sleeping!"

I shouted at Wendy as I took a step towards her in anger, her laughter halting and her smile dropping as the other Lost Boys came up beside me nodding their agreement.

Peter stepped forward a frown on his face as he stared at Wendy, "Wendy for the betrayal of our trust we banish you." He said and we all backed him up, our anger most likely evident on our face at Wendy's betrayal.

Wendy began to stammer out something but we ignored her and as one we flew up into the sky and back to the Hide Out leaving Wendy behind for good.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

When we all got to the Hide Out none of us felt like doing anything so we simply sat in the branches of the tree's that surrounded our home in silence.

As the sun continued its slow rise John spoke up, finally breaking the silence,

"I can't believe she thought all of those up on her own."

I tilted my head before slowly nodding in agreement,

"Me to. She did a good job setting them up as well….almost like she was used to it. I've never seen her actually pull a prank before though." I replied.

Slowly all of us began to talk and as the sun continued to rise we agreed that we had over-reacted by kicking Wendy out.

Not that we agreed with her pranks, after all the Hide Out was our home and the place we let ourselves be vunerable and to be stabbed in the back by someone we trust was not fun.

The feeling of guilt grew though so we all flew back to where we had left her only to find out that she wasn't there. Surprised we stopped to figure out what to do.

"Why not leave her alone till after lunch then go find her so she'll have been punished and won't do it again." Michael suggested surprising all of us.

"Well that's that. Let's eat lunch and then split up." Peter said nodding decisively as he stood up and flew down out of the tree into the Hide Out.

"Okay everyone, you heard him." I said motioning for all the other Lost Boys to go in ahead of me.

Michael paused at the entrance and turned towards me holding out his Teddy Bear,

"Can you get his normal color back?" Michael asked me, his eyes seeming to grow three sizes as his bottom lip trembled.

Unable to resist his pout I gently took Teddy, as Michael called his bear, and flew to the nearest stream.

It took several minutes of harsh scrubbing but Teddy was now a dark raspberry color instead of the bright pink he had been.

Flying back to the Hide Out I showed Teddy to Michael who just happy that he was no longer a bright pink color, then I hung Teddy up so he would dry out in the sun before we all sat down to a lunch.

For lunch I decided on a meat-lovers and a plain pizza, half chocolate half vanilla ice-cream, chocolate brownies covered with buttercream icing and two large bowls one filled with caramels and the other filled with cake that had been crumbled up mixed with buttercream icing and formed into small balls before being dipped in chocolate.

To drink I thought up chocolate milk, punch and water. After lunch we decided that the Twins and Nibs would go East, Peter and I would go North, John and Curly would go South while Tootles, Slightly and Michael would go West.

"Everybody be back by tonight!" Peter said.

Nodding we all wished the others good luck and we flew off, Peter and I keeping our eyes peeled as flew.

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! Hopefully the next chapter (when I upload it which might be a while yet) will make up for it in length.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **(No one's POV)**

Wendy watched hurt as Peter, the Lost Boys, Ann and her own two brothers flew away from her anger clear on their faces.

" _Banished…but-it wasn't supposed to be like this."_

Wendy thought as she began to cry, falling to the ground Wendy covered her face with her hands as her body shook from her sobs. Unknowingly missing the flash of a bright red had that disappeared back into the forest.

"Oh my. I must tell the Captain immediately."

Smee whispered to himself as he hurriedly made his way back to the Jolly Rodger.

Upon Smee finally reaching the Jolly Rodger he rushed into the Captain's Quarters in too much of a hurry to remember to knock which nearly got him literally kicked out of the ship cabin. However when he began to stutter out the reason for his forgetfulness Captain Hook's attitude took a very drastic turn.

"Smee gather the men! We must not waste this opportunity to finally crush that dreaded new female, Pan and his group of snot nosed brats for good!"

Captain Hook shouted a sinister smile pulling his lips up in quiet an unusual position on his normally sullen face.

Smee, very happy that he had been so easily forgiven, rushed out of Hook's cabin and began to gather up the pirates. The pirates eagerly gathered when they realized what the reason behind their gathering was. They had all dislike Peter and the Lost Boys but since the new kids had come the pirates had grown to HATE them all.

Captain Hook came out of his cabin, dressed in a very different set of clothes that he normally wore causing all the pirates to become frozen in various stages of shock at his new look which consisted of black pants and a dark green long-sleeve shirt. His normal bright red fedora was missing and in place of his normal hook he had…nothing. His past shoulder length curly black hair was cut making him look like a handsome older gentleman instead of the frantic lunatic that he usually resembled.

Captain Hook raised an eyebrow at how silent his usually very loud crew was but decided to take advantage of it and began to speak,

"Listen up crew! Peter and the gang, yes including that wretched girl, have cut the other girl off from them. Now is the time to attack! After all our searches throughout the vast forest I have narrowed down the search to a medium sized location in the center of the forest. I want all of you ready to leave within the hour, leave behind anything that would make noise and make sure your weapons are tied securely on your person. Today men…we take them down for good!"

The crew came back to their senses and cheered loudly before being shushed by Captain Hook who didn't want their loud voices to be heard and have any of the little terrors come investigate.

Lucky for Captain Hook and the crew members of the Jolly Rodger, Peter, Ann and the Lost Boy's were all too busy to pay any attention to their sudden switch between loud cheers and silence.

 **(Meanwhile)**

By now Wendy, who had finished crying, was now stumbling her way through the forest in the general direction of the Hide Out. The Lost Boys, Peter and Ann were flying around searching for any sign of her and they all found various snags in their search as some parts of the forest was too thick to see into when flying over and one had to go down and walk through it. There was also many cavern's and tree roots to search which caused Ann and Peter to separate as they believed it would be quicker to look in two opposite places at once and both were confident they could keep themselves safe.

 **(Back with Captain Hook and his crew members)**

"Captain! Captain I've found it!"

Smidge, the only midget in the crew said as he ran into the clearing where Captain Hook had told them to all meet up when they were done searching their section.

Immediately Smidge flushed under all the scrutiny that was quickly turned towards him but bravely he kept going.

"It's a really large tree, no adult can get down inside of it but I am without a doubt that it is their living space."

Smidge said.

"Alright. Three of you men go gather up the rest of the crew and come back here. We're going to split into two groups, one to go back and guard the Jolly Rodger against any attacks, and the second to go put Peter Pan, the girl devil and the Lost Boys in the loving embrace of death!"

Hook said, his voice rising in the end as he relished the dark and blood image that his mind's eye was painting for him.

 **(With Wendy)**

Wendy was slowly but surely making her way to the Hide Out when something caught her attention causing her to gasp, just barely getting her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound. Several dead fairy's lay around a nice sized tree that Wendy recognized as the tree they had gathered acorns from for a prank once.

"Oh you poor little dears."

Wendy whispered as she gathered the fallen fairy's into her palms and proceeded to do the ritual which would allow the fairy's spirit to sink back into the Earth and be reborn. By the time Wendy completed the ritual that she and Ann had learned from Tiger Lily, the Chief's daughter, who had a strong connection to the fairy's of Neverland.

Finally finished Wendy continued forward the darkening sky causing her to hurry which almost made her miss a large shoe print right in the mud in front of her. Pulling back and hiding behind a large tree Wendy peered out and found herself start to freeze in fear. Captain James Hook and what looked like half of his crew were at the Hide Out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Wendy wasn't sure what to do, should she stay and watch to see what they did or should she try to find Peter, Ann or one of the Lost Boys…

" _No I don't even know where to begin looking for them if they're not in the Hide Out and since there's no fighting going on they are somewhere else. I'll just stay hidden and watch to see what happens next."_ Wendy decided giving a firm nod at her decision before she shimmied up the tree she was hiding behind and kept a close eye on what was happening down below at the Hide Out.

With all the noise the pirates usually made they were surprisingly quiet about whatever they had planned as they milled around the Hide Out for a few minutes before Hook himself came out of the Hide Out a smile on his face that was light by an evil glow.

"Everything's ready men! Smidge and the others head back to the ship, we don't want them getting suspicious. You others, to your hiding spot! And remember NO ONE moves until I give the order! Peter must eat a piece of the cake before anything else happens!" Captain Hook's orders rang out shattering the surprising silence of the pirates.

" _Oh no! If they come back and see a cake in the Hide Out they'll think I made it or Ann made it and they'll eat it! I've got to find Peter and warn him!"_ Wendy thought panic filling her with adrenaline laced with urgency.

Wendy waited until she couldn't see or hear the pirates anymore before climbing down out of the tree, unable to think of any happy thoughts that was necessary for flying she determinedly began to walk back into the woods to find Peter or Ann or even one of the Lost Boys,

"I have to warn one of them and they'll find the others." Wendy thought just as a shadow passed over her from above, looking up Wendy felt a flood of relief, which quickly turned back to fear,

"Peter!" Wendy called out as Peter flew down into the Hide Out.

" _Oh NO!"_ Wendy thought as she ran to the Hide Out and jumped into the first opening, hoping she wouldn't be to late. She knew Peter and the lost Boys had all grown very fond of the cakes that Ann would 'imagine' for desert but Peter had the biggest sweet tooth.

Falling out of the small tunnel down into the Hide Out, Wendy jumped to her feet and rushed towards Peter who had already cut a piece out of the cake and was raising it to his mouth,

"NO PETER!" Wendy hollered as she reached out and managed to hit the piece of cake away from his mouth and out of his hands, causing it to fall to the dirt ground of the Hide Out.

"Wendy?!" Peter said sounding surprised and annoyed all at once as he looked from her to the now smashed piece of cake.

"What was that for?" Peter demanded turning his full attention back to Wendy who felt tears welling up in her eyes as all of her emotions bundled together,

"Hook put that cake in here! The pirates found the Hide Out and they are hiding waiting for all of us to come here before they do something." Wendy said, she could see the disbelief in Peter's eyes though and knew that he wasn't about to believe her.

"The pirates have never found the Hide Out and Hook couldn't fit down here, besides why would he leave a cake for us? Honestly Wendy, I thought you would have learned not to try and play such pranks on us." Peter said crossing his arms over his chest as he scowled at Wendy.

Wendy felt her tears spill over as she stared at Peter feeling helpless not knowing what to do to make him believe her.

Peter made a sound of anger before he turned his attention back to the cake, that's when Wendy knew what she had to do, reaching out Wendy grabbed the entire cake and used one hand to bring some of it to her mouth, surprising Peter with her behavior.

"I'm telling the truth Peter, and I just know that Hook did something to this cake, I'll prove it." Wendy said before she shoved some of the cake into her mouth.

Wendy and Peter stared at each other for a few tense seconds of silence, then just as Peter started to open his mouth to say something, black spots began to dot Wendy's vision just a dozen at first before they seemed to pour out like thick paint and covered her entire vision.

 **(Peter's POV)**

Peter shouted, "WENDY!" As he watched with disbelief and dawning horror that something bad was happening, Wendy was growing pale like all the life was being drained out of her and then she collapsed her eyelids shutting over now black eyes.

"Oh, Wendy what have I done?!" Peter cried as he caught her just before she hit the ground and found her body chilled to the touch.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

 **(Peter POV)**

"Wendy?" Peter whispered as he looked down at Wendy's still body, her eyes closed and her body cool in his arms.

Realizing that Wendy would never answer him again Peter felt his eyes heat up and his chest began to hurt like someone was physically squeezing his heart, picking Wendy up he walked over to the bed she and Ann had shared and laid her down gently.

Un-shed tears burned in his eyes and he could barely hold back the sobs that welled up and clogged his throat before his tears began to streak down his face and drop into the dirt floor.

 **In their various places across Neverland all of the Lost Boys including John, Michael and Ann suddenly knew they had to return to the Hide Out and they did so immediately as fast as they could. Flying down into the Hide Out they were all stopped in their tracks by what they saw.**

Wendy laid still on her and Ann's bed, her eyes closed as though she was sleeping but the visage of a crying Peter standing beside the bed tore that thought to shreds.

Cold realization swept over all the kids as they realized the horrible truth, Wendy was dead.

Michael and the Twins began to cry, their pained sobs echoing in the silent Hide Out as John began to slowly shake his head, trying to defy what reality was telling him. The others tried to keep stiff upper-lips but misty eyes gave away their own sorrow.

 **Outside the Pirates and Captain Hook watched eagerly as the Lost Boys and girl flew into the Hide Out. Captain Hook gave the signal and the Pirates began to surround the Hide Out again, quietly starting to block off the exits. The sky caught the attention of one of the Pirates who pointed it out to Captain Hook who smiled largely as he celebrated his sure victory over the nuisance's that had been plaguing him for countless years, the sky changed from beautiful blue to a dark grey and there was a sudden and loud silence as every animal and element in Neverland stopped making any noise.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Ann felt numb as she stared at Wendy's still form lying on the bed, her brain and heart at war as she stood there for how long she wasn't sure as silence descended upon the world around her. Someone wrapping themselves around her left leg finally pulled her from her shocked state and as Ann looked down at the tear and snot streaked face of Michael who was clutching his bear in one hand and holding tight to Ann's leg with the other.

Blinking Ann looked up and slowly looked at each of the others before looking back at Peter who was still standing by the bed but his head was tilted down to the floor as though he couldn't look at Wendy's body anymore.

" _Come on Ann, they need you. Think. This has been like a fairytale and in all fairy-tales there's a happy ending for the good people…wait a second happy endings….True loves' kiss! That's it! A kiss!"_ Ann thought hopefully.

Bending down a bit Ann picked up Michael and marched over to Peter, "True loves kiss." Ann declared as she wiped Michael's nose on an extra shirt that had been hung over the bottom of the bed, before tossing it into a corner as she looked firmly at Peter who didn't move.

Growling under her breath and stomping her foot in anger Ann switched Michael over to her other side so she could slap Peter upside of the head.

"Are you listening to me?! You can bring Wendy back with true loves kiss." Ann declared, causing the sobbing and muttered denials so quiet down as the other's overheard her.

"Do you really think-?" John asked disbelief present with slowly growing hope as Ann nodded her head sharply,

"Yes."

Ann replied causing John to look over at Peter hope now gaining ground on his face,

"shfjklasuhfj…." Peter's voice said softly so softly that despite Ann standing right next to him she couldn't make out what he said.

"What?" Ann asked confused leaning in to Peter as she tried to hear what he was muttering.

"I..dunknwhatulvksss." Peter mumbled again as he stared at the dirt-floor,

"Peter I can't understand what-" Ann started to say when Peter's head shot up and he turned, glaring at her as he all but shouted,

"I said I don't know what true love's kiss is!"


	29. Chapter 29

Ann paused, she hadn't thought of that fact. "Oh…well that's okay. John can tell you about it. John get over here and tell Peter what true love's kiss is." Ann said turning slightly to look at John while jerking her head in Peter's direction.

John gave Ann an incredulous look as a blush started taking over his face, his glasses slid down his nose.

"Well-" John squeaked out before catching himself and coughed pushing his glasses up his nose again and rubbing the back of his neck as he walked over towards Ann and Peter who were both staring at him with expressions of **Well? Hurry up and tell me/Peter what it is!**

Taking a few more steps so he was right next to Ann and facing Peter, John's face continued to grow red as he tried to explain what true loves kiss was.

"Well you see Peter…true loves kiss is when…well when you … well do you know what love means?" John managed to stutter out before a pirate came sliding down one of the many entrance's to the tree house.

Instantly all the Lost Boy's surrounded the bed where Wendy laid dead, each Lost Boy grabbing a sword and whatever else was around that they could use as a weapon.

"This isn't good. Everyone we need to hold the pirates off until John can explain true loves kiss to Peter!" Ann called out.

"Wait! Why me? You can explain to true love's kiss to Peter!" John hollered out in desperation.

Ann was about to reply when more pirates squeezed themselves down into the hide out.

"Ugh! No more time to talk, Michael stay here with Wendy, Tink and Peter! Everyone else remember the tree house is our home, we have the advantage! Let's take out this pirate trash!" Ann hollered causing the Lost Boys to give a resounding holler of agreement as the fighting commenced.

"Peter…Peter…" Michael said insistently tugging on Peter's arm causing his attention to be pulled away from his empty stare at the pirates that were invading the tree house.

"I can splain true loves kiss." Michael said when he realized he had Peter's attention.


	30. Chapter 30

Michael realized that he would have to explain to Peter what true love's kiss was and so he did just that.

"You remember the stories moth-I mean Wendy, told about prince's and princess and how they went on amazing adventures and in the end they realized that they loved each other so much they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and so they kiss?" Michael asked waiting to see if Peter understood, when Peter nodded with a glimmer of understanding in his eyes Michael continued on.

"Well that's true loves kiss. That's what you have to give Wendy." Michael explained.

Confusion coated Peter's expression as he said, "But I've already given her a kiss."

Michael-even as young as he was- knew that what Peter had given Wendy was nothing like a kiss and couldn't help but roll his eyes and give a huff of annoyance.

"That wasn't a kiss, that was an acorn! Kisses mean touching your mouth to the other person's face." Michael said sounding exasperated.

"So I just have to kiss her face?" Peter asked back looking a little pale but determined.

Michael shook his head 'no', "True love's kiss is when you touch your mouth with her mouth while thinking about how much you want her in your life forever."

Peter's face drained of all color but he swallowed and bravely stepped up beside Wendy's head before leaning down and quickly pressing his lips to Wendy's, staying there for a minute before straightening back up and looking down at Wendy's still body expectantly.

Michael was doing the same, and after a few seconds the rest of the Lost Boys including Ann were doing the same as they stood in a circle around the bed that Wendy was laying on, having taken care of the pirates that were inside of the Hide Out.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Ann muttered feeling confused a heavy feeling in her heart as she slowly began to realize that Wendy was truly dead and nothing was going to bring her back.

A single tear made it's way out of Ann's left eye and traveled down her dirty face as she lost all hope of bringing Wendy back to life.

Unable to say anything Ann stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Wendy's forehead before stepping back, saying her goodbye to her pen-pal and only female friend.

One by one all of the Lost Boy's including Peter followed Ann's example and as Tootles, the last Lost Boy in the circle, pressed his kiss to Wendy's forehead the hoot's of Pirates started outside and were coming closer as they made their way inside.

Ann grabbed up her sword and took up a defensive position beside the bed, all of the other's doing the same including Peter, however Michael while armed with a sword stood slightly behind Ann so he wasn't included in the main bit of fighting that they would all soon be doing as various Pirates crawled down the tunnels and into the Hide Out.

As Ann, Peter and the Lost Boy's focused on the Pirates that were coming towards them a soft golden light began to shine from behind them, the soft color steadily growing darker golden but also brighter, almost blinding in it's brilliance before it seemed to swell and then in a single heartbeat it exploded outward.

It didn't touch Ann, Peter or any of the Lost Boys but all of the Pirates who had been blinded by the light were now flung out of the Hide Out and by the sounds of cursing that was growing steadily fainter, all the Pirates outside were being blown away as well.

Almost not daring to look Ann peered to her left, checking out of the corner of her eyes if the light was gone now and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand reached out and grasped the back of her shirt.


	31. Chapter 31

Startled by the hand on her shoulder Ann jumped several feet into the air while yelping causing everyone to immediately turn their attention to her, all swords were at the ready. The general thought of the room was that there was a pirate that everyone had missed.

 **However that turned out not to be the case at all as everyone felt their eyes bug out of their head upon seeing exactly what all the commotion was about.**

Wendy stood right behind where Ann had been standing, Wendy's hand was still outstretched from where she had grabbed onto Ann while Ann was still hovering in the air.

"Never thought I'd be able to surprise you." Wendy said with a growing smile on her face as she looked up at Ann.

Ann dropped back down to the floor and tentatively poked Wendy with her finger as though her finger would cause Wendy to collapse.

"…..your alive?...your real?" Ann muttered almost to quietly for any of the others to hear, however since the room was so quiet you could hear a speck of dirt fall everyone heard what Ann was saying as though she was shouting it.

"Impossible!" John gasped out even as he stepped forward and jumped over the bed that was separating him from his older sister. Wendy turned to look at John just as he jumped off the bed and he was now standing face to face with her.

Everyone was quiet for just a few seconds longer before all of the Lost Boys including Ann dog-piled Wendy, their tears of sorrow turning into tears of joy as they hugged their newly revived mother/friend/sister.

After several minutes of hugging, apologizing and snotty nose's being wiped on other people's clothing, everyone took a step back so Wendy could breath. Everyone except for Michael who was sitting in her lap and refused to move and Peter who after a few extra moments of hesitation had joined in the dog-pile and now stood behind Wendy looking very uncharacteristically stern as though he was ready to kill anything or anyone who threatened Wendy's life.

"But how?" Curly asked, speaking the singular question that was on all of their minds. It was at that moment that Tinkerbell who had been largely ignored for that past few hours decided to speak up.

Everyone besides Peter hearing tinkling bells instead of a voice, Peter waited a few seconds, nodding his head as he listened to whatever Tinkerbell was saying. After Tinkerbell was done 'talking' Peter translated what she had said,

"Tink says that the love for Wendy that we all had and gave to her when we were saying our goodbye's as well as all of the tears that dropped onto Wendy's skin is what caused the magic of Neverland to work and brought Wendy back to us." Peter said.

"So …Wendy's back for good? Or will she only ever be able to live here?" Ann asked, causing Wendy, John and Michael's head's to jerk towards her then promptly whirl around to stare at Peter who looked to Tinkerbell for the answer.

After Tinkerbell 'spoke' again Peter translated, "Wendy's alive for good. Although she is welcome to stay here in Neverland she can go back to the other world if she wants."

"Before I do anything else I think we need to come up with something awesome to get back at the pirates." Wendy said a look of dark mischief taking over her face.

"Agreed!" Everyone else replied, wearing the exact same look.

 **Now the prank that was played on the Pirates (who did deserve it) is quiet mischievous and not something that any child should ever learn of as it was also very violent. Therefore the prank shall not be mentioned in this story.**

"Well, we sure taught those Pirates a lesson! Now what?" Ann asked from where she was lounging in the hammock that she and John had made on the ship thanks to a spare flag and some rope.

"Now…now I believe it is time that I went home." Wendy replied.

Ann would have fallen out of the hammock had she not been able to fly as she turned over so fast that she was dumped into the air.

"What!?" Ann asked in surprise.

"I …I agree." John said hesitating only for a few seconds before he made his decision.

Michael, who still hadn't let go of Wendy only nodded his agreement to his sibling's statements.

Ann was torn she wanted to protest but at the same time she knew that Wendy really had been dead and if the magic of Neverland hadn't brought her back then Wendy would never have returned home.

"…can we come?" Tootles asked quietly causing everyone to look at him, he looked down at the ships deck and fidgeted with his shirt.

Slowly everyone began to ask if they could go, everyone but Ann and Peter. Ann because she didn't want to leave and Peter because Neverland was his home.

"Tink can you go get some of your friends? Were gonna need a lot of pixie dust to make this ship fly." Peter said after standing in silence for a few minutes.

Tinkerbell nodded and flew off.

"You don't need to take us home in this ship." Wendy said gently as she stepped towards Peter and laid a hand on his arm.

"I know, but if I'm going to send you home I'm gonna make sure to give you something to remember me by." Peter replied.

 **Tinkerbell came back with several dozen faires and after the ship was properly sprinkled with fairy dust all the faries except for Tinkerbell flew back to their homes.**

 **Peter steered the ship that for the most part was silent as everyone realized that this was a huge moment in their lives. Wendy, John and Michael were going home and the Lost Boy's were planning on staying and living in the 'other world' as well.**

 **It was at that moment when Peter realized that Ann had never decided or at least told what she had decided to him or any of the others.**

"Hey Tink can you find Ann and bring her to me?" Peter asked Tinkerbell who was sitting on his shoulder. Tink nodded and flew off in search of Ann.

Tink found Ann several minutes later sitting in the Captains quarters on a large wooden desk, staring morosely into nothing.

After a full minute of Tinkerbell pulling Ann's hair, Ann finally huffed and got up from the desk, following Tinkerbell back to Peter who was at the helm, keeping the ship on track as they headed for the star that would take them back to the 'other world'.

"I was wondering what are you planning on doing?" Peter asked bluntly after Ann came to a stop beside him and Tinkerbell had once again positioned herself on his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave, I mean I miss my parents sure but not feeling pressured into 'growing up' or being a 'proper lady' has been the best time of my life." Ann replied sounding tired and torn.

Peter felt himself perk up a bit at the thought of Ann staying with him in Neverland, together they could continue to pull pranks and have fun for the rest of their existence.

Not wanting to pressure Ann but not wanting to loose everyone at once Peter thought of the perfect solution.

After whispering some instructions to Tinkerbell who flew off to do what he said, Peter turned his attention back to the sky as they got ready to fly into the star.

"I think I have a solution for you." Peter told Ann before hollering, "EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES!"


	32. Chapter 32

After going through the star and 'popping' out in the 'other world' everyone was surprised and pleased to see that it was night out, the floating ship would have stuck out like a sore thumb otherwise.

Peter steered the ship towards the Darlings home and let down a rope so everyone could safely slide from the ship down to the large window that was the Darlings nursery window. A window which was left wide open.

Wendy was the first one to slide down the rope and go back into their home, before she slid down she gave Peter a quick hug and a smile that while happy showed some sorrow at the departure.

One by one the other kids slid down the rope and climbed into the nursery via the opened window until it was just Peter and Ann left on the ship. Ann fiddled with the rope sorrow written all over her face. Reaching out Peter held his hand palm up to Ann a small brown leather pouch tied closed was in his hand on a leather string.

Ann blinked confused looking at the pouch back to Peter, who smiled and offered it to her.

"I had Tink fill it with fairy dust so whenever you want to you can come visit me in Neverland." Peter said causing Ann's face to light up with joy as she snatched the pouch and tied it around her neck before hugging Peter tightly then letting go of him she turned her attention to Tinkerbell, her huge smile already speaking for her.

"THANK YOU! This is awesome, the best present EVER!" Ann said trying to keep her voice down but her voice rose several times betraying her joy.

After that Ann slid down the rope and climbed in through the open nursery window.

 **As it turned out three of the Lost Boy's had brought several bags of jewelry and gold coins that they had found on the ship which helped with the Darling's adopting all of the Lost Boys after the children were found by a very distraught Mrs. Darling who apparently had checked the nursery every night for her missing children, and Ann.**

 **Not two day's later Ann found out that her parent's plane had been lost at sea and that her grandmother, the only other living relative that she had, had died. With no reason to stay there anymore Ann wrote a note saying that she had run away so the adult Darlings wouldn't be blamed for her disappearance and then using the gift from Peter and Tinkerbell Ann flew back to Neverland.**

 **Ann had a warm welcome back to Neverland from Peter and Tinkerbell and they grew thicker then thieves, playing pranks and raising a new generation of Lost Boys. The Pirates still lived in Neverland but Peter and Ann never let them have the upper-hand again and were constantly playing pranks on them and making sure to always know where they were.**

 **Seven years later Ann and Peter were visiting the now grown Lost Boys as Wendy had married and moved away and John and Michael were away on Holiday with some of their friends. It was at that time when Ann found out that her parents were still alive, they had simply been stuck on an island and had been rescued four months after Ann had 'run-away'.**

 **Ann had already been presumed dead by everyone and since she hadn't aged a day and she had already started to assimilate with the magic that made up the world of Neverland she didn't return to them. She did however keep watch over them and when a Lost Boy wanted to grow up she would drop them off at her parent's house, and they would raise the kids in a loving home.**

 **The kids never knew that it was her home that she dropped them off at so while they spoke of a 'mother' that looked like Ann, Ann's parents believed it to be a sign that their Ann had moved on to a better place.**

 **Ann decided she wanted to do more for the people who grew up in the 'real world' and so after talking with Peter who had grown up quite a bit mentally by then (although he was still a goofy kid who liked to play pranks) had come up with a way that Ann could help like she wanted to.**

 **Ann began to go to the other world when a person's who has a child-like heart is dying and she takes their forever young soul's back to Neverland.**

 **Many years later, joined by an eager John and Michael whom she had taken to Neverland thirty years earlier as they had died in the war, Ann flew over to the 'other world' to collect Wendy who had been dying from old age. As it turned out the Twins, Nibs, Tootles and Curly were all in the room visiting Wendy when a bomb blew up Wendy's home, killing all of them instantly. Ann was the only one who spoke and she only spoke once and that was to ask them if they would like to go to Neverland or continue on to the other place, whatever that may be. In the end they all return once again to Neverland with Ann, John and Michael.**

 **Ann didn't speak a word as she brought them all to a large clearing that had eight other people from the 'other world' standing in it. Peter appeared out of the trees and Ann, John and Michael flew over to Peter, John and Michael disappeared into the forest leaving the others with only Peter and Ann. As one Ann and Peter turn and greeted all of them with crossed arms and emotionless faces. Eyeing each one of the returned Peter and Ann opened their mouths and spoke in unison,**

 **"Now that you're all finally here we have a demand to make of each and everyone one of you. And that is, we demand you all to …..DANCE!" They holler the last words throwing their hands up causing the ground in the clearing to disappear and dropping them into a huge room that had four Disco balls in the center of the ceiling, colored lights darting this way and that.**

" **What the..?" One of the other soul's and now new Lost Kid said in surprise as they took in the huge room that already held several dozen boys and girls who were either dancing, eating, sliding down a huge crazy slide and dropping into a huge pool of mud, playing a game of paint tag or having some other manner of crazy fun.**

" **Ann." Was all Wendy said with a smile before she began to dance with her brothers.**

 **Somewhere off in the distance….**

"SMEE! Where are my earplugs?" Capitan Hook's voice rang out over the deck of the ship and rolled across the waters.

"Which earplugs Captian? Your royal blue ones, sapphire pink ones or your rainbow peace ones?" Asks the large Pirate who was never tossed overboard for his admiration of the color pink simply because the other Pirates couldn't lift him.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF! Any of them!...wait why are you answering? Where is-" Captain Hook's gasp was so audible that several of the faries who were keeping an eye on the pirates for Peter and Ann edge out of their hiding places to see what was going on.

"SMEE! Are you..?" Capitan Hook choked out as he gazed at the one who had been his trusted first mate ever since they entered Neverland.

"No time to talk James! I'm dancing." Smee replied waving his fingers in front of his eyes before spinning around the mast and kicking one of legs up into the air in a surprising show of gymnastic ability.

 **Even now the party rage's on in Neverland where kids never grow old but still some come and some go, everyone having fun and the new one's getting inducted into the Lost Kids Club by playing pranks on the Pirates who lost their minds many years earlier. To keep things interesting sometimes Peter or Ann will bring several mean adults to Neverland and drop them off in the Pirates ship and take the men and woman that were on the ship previously back to the 'other world' where if they weren't scared straight they usually ended up in mental hospitals.**


End file.
